RowdyRuffs Redeemed
by BuddyJack
Summary: After Blossom said some horrible things at Boomer and made him cry, she decided to apologize to him. Will that apologie caus the PowerPuffs and RowdyRuffs to be friends?
1. Ch1 A RowdyRuff Crys

Ch.1 A RowdyRuff Crys

"The city of Townsville! Your normal average day town." Said the Narrator when a blast came with in the town. "Er... 'ahem!' Yes... well uh... eh, heh... almost normal..." The camera zooms in Townsville to see Buttercup smashed against the concrete of the sidewalk. Buttercup got up all dizzy from a punch she received.

Blossom and Bubbles flew to her. "Are you okay?" Bubbles asked.

Buttercup shock her head and made angry eyes. "I will be once I give the RowdyRuff, who punched me, two pieces of my mind!"

Then from above, Brick and his brothers laughed at their rivals. "Hah! I've heard that you were tough! I guess they were just roamers, Green-face!"

Buttercup then said "How about I cook you dinner? Your own words! If we had a mom, she would kick your butts!"

"Hah! Please! If you had a mom, she would be as weak as the Mayor!" Said Brick.

"Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh! Well ya know what? If you had a mom, she would be as skinny as a tooth-pick!"

"Do I hear a Yo-Mama-Fight going on?" Said the Narrator as lights dimmed and a disco ball slowly came down out of no where and the citizens of Townsville gathered as Buttercup and Brick made gangster posses.

"Yo mama's so fat, that she can't even squeeze though a train tunnel!" Buttercup started.

"Oh!" The citizens said in awe.

"Well, yo mama's so fat, that Billy of the Gangreen Gang said 'Dang...!'" Brick shouted.

"Ooooooh!" The citizens said loudly.

"Well, yo mama's so ugly, that she breaks mirrors without touching them!" Buttercup shouted back.

"Oooohhhhh!"

"Yo mama's so ugly, that she even scares Jason Voorhees!" Said Brick.

"Ooooooohhhhhhh!"

"Yo mama's so stupid, that she thinks that Chemical-X is the name of a beverage company!" Said Buttercup.

"Oooooooooohhhhhhhhhh!"

"Well, yo mama's so stupid, that she... she... can't tell a rock from a piece of paper!" Said Brick.

"Oooohh... uh?" Everybody said in confusion.

"Cause... you see... in rock, paper, scissors... paper covers rock... and... she always loses in... that game..."

"Yo mama's so stupid, that she would be the first to die on a zombie invasion!"

"Oooooooohhhhhh!"

"Buttercup wins!" Said one citizen as Blossom, Buttercup and Bubbles gave the RowdyRuff boys a surprise punch, sending them flying. Brick and Butch were forced into the sky while Boomer flew across the town, and to the girls surprise and shock when they saw that Boomer was about to land right on the Mayor, who was enjoying his pickle.

Blossom hurried over to the Mayor to get him from being hit, but it was too late. Boomer crashed right into the Mayor, making him drop his pickle and lose his hat. Blossom gasped and went over to the Mayor saying "Mayor! Are you okay?"

The Mayor got up and rubbed his aching head saying "Oh... I'm okay, Blossom." Then the Mayor couldn't help but feel that something was missing. He touched his head and then screamed in shock. "Where's my hat? Oh, where, oh where is my beloved hat?"

Blossom looked around for it. When she looked at Boomer, she saw him all dizzy and wearing the Mayor's hat. Blossom took the hat and said "Here it is Mayor! Safe and sound!"

The Mayor leaped in happiness saying "Whoopee! Oh thank you so much, Blossom! Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you! You are just the sweetest person in town!"

"Aw... I'm not that sweet." Blossom said in modesty.

Then Boomer shook his head and made and angry face at Blossom. "You got that right! Your just as sour as rotten milk!"

"And who asked you?" Blossom responded. "And for your information, your the one that's as sour as milk can get! And at least I don't smell like diapers!"

"Oh yeah? Well your a science nerd that wears a pink dress!" Said Boomer. "Your also some one that does a lot of girlie stuff like dressing up, and brushing your hair, and..."

As Boomer was ranting on about Blossom, it was making Blossom start to slowly boil with rage and frustration. And just when Blossom just couldn't take it any more she finally lost it and shouted out in full anger "SHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUT UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUP!" That loud shout made everybody near look in surprise and shock. Even Boomer's eyes were widened in shock. "How dare you go and judge me like being a girl is a crime! How dare you say that in front of me!"

"Wow... Blossom, you... your really mad..." Said the Mayor, feeling a little scared of Blossom.

"What number is this? Do you get tired of insulting, beating up, or imitating me and my sister?" Blossom continued, slowly walking towards Boomer, who was backing away slowly. "Do you think that girls don't have lives? Do you think that we don't got much crap to do? I'm a super hero, for crying out loud!"

"Uh... do you want all us to stay clear from this part of the town, or..." The Narrator was about to ask, but was cut off by more of Blossom's lecturing.

"I've beaten so many villains like you! Some even new! If I see another one of those irritating things, I would personally scream at the top of my lungs without even stopping! So loud, that it would be heard all the way out of the Milky-Way, and make more than half of the world's population go deaf!" Boomer backed up in the wall of a building as he started to fell fear pounding in his heart, he even started to show sad eyes. "Oh, what? You think that your such a good judge of everybody? Well here's my judgement on you! Your a selfish, cold-hearted, cheating, unkind, bratty, evil, worthless, pathetic, filthey, emotionless monster that doesn't have any common scenes, or will never be missed if dead, or will never be loved by anyone, because you are a freak for evil!" Then Blossom saw six jawbreakers that were dropped on the floor recenltey. She picked them up. "Oh, look! Jawbreakers! You like them, don't you?" She then shoved one in Boomer's mouth, which really hurt. "Then here! Have some!" She shoved the rest in his mouth. "That's all you ever care about, isn't it! All you ever care about! Happy now! HUH?"

Everybody gasped at what Blossom did. Blossom panted from all the yelling she did. As Boomer spit the jawbreakers out of his mouth, making them drop to the ground, Blossom noticed that everybody was looking at her with shocked expressions. That made her stop panting and made her face turn form anger to awkward confusion. Then when she looked back at Boomer, she gasped and widened her eyes in shock when she saw Boomer's mouth wobbling and a big load of tears quickly starting to form up in his eyes. "B...Boomer...?" Blossom asked in a little guilt and concern.

Then, just like that, Boomer made loud crys of sadness and flew away, leaving a a blue beam and a trail of tears. Buttercup and Bubbles saw Boomer fly away crying. "Wow! Blossom, what did you do?" Said a surprised Buttercup.

"I-I-I... I... I... I don't know!" Blossom explained. "Boomer was all making fun of me! Usually, I would have just ignored him, but... I guess something inside me snapped, and..."

"Eh, forget about what I said about being the sweetest person, Blossom." Said the Mayor in stern disappointment . "You just made yourself the crulest person after what we all just heard and saw! Even worse than HIM!" Everybody yelled in agreement as they walked away.

Blossom felt terrible deep down for what she did. She then decided to go look for Boomer and appologize. When she started to go, Bubbles asked "Blossom? Where are you going?"

"To look for Boomer!" Blossom informed.

"Shouldn't we come with you?" Buttercup asked.

"No. I think I can handle this by myself." She assured as she zipped out of sight and into the outskirts of Townsville. "I hope..."

She flew above the forest, trying to see if she could find him. She used her ears to see if she could hear him. She picked up the sobbing of a hurt soul. She sped down in the forest. She looked around until she found Boomer, sitting on the ground up against a tree, all sobbing and covering his eyes.

Blossom placed her hand on her arm in guilt and slowly flew to him. "Uh... Boomer...?"

Boomer stopped sobbing and looked up at Blossom then turned away saying "What do you want now...? Just leave me alone...!"

Blossom breathed in and out once and said "I... I'm... I'm sorry..."

Boomer sniffed a few times, then looked up to her again saying "Huh...?"

Blossom sat down next to him and said "I'm sorry... for... yelling all that stuff I said to you... And for... shoving those jawbreakers into your mouth..."

Boomer wiped the tears that rolled down his cheek and said "That was mean...! Way... *sob* way meaner than... my brothers...! And meaner than... what Buttercup and Brick... said to each other...!"

"I know... I... I didn't mean to make you cry... I was just... so frustrated and angry that you and your brothers were nothing but stupid mean brats. And I let it all out on you... I'm sorry."

"If... if you think that... I'm nothing but a... a... stupid brat... why... why... why are you being... being nice to me then...?" Boomer sniffled.

"Well, at first, when you were insulting me, I thought that making people feel bad or ticked off and jawbreakers is all you ever cared about. But after seeing you cry... I suddenly started to think otherwise..." Blossom explained. "You see, when you beat people up, and steal stuff from them, that usually hurts their feelings. And I guess... I made your feeling's hurt worse..."

Boomer looked at the ground with tears still in his eyes. "I... I never thought of it... that way... before..."

"That's probably because, your just a little kid and don't understand a lot about life yet. Even I still have a lot to learn."

"Really?" Boomer asked in a bit of surprise.

"Yeah. You see, if you make people feel happy, that makes you feel good. Like if you apologize for things you didn't mean to do, or give them a hug, like this."

Blossom then wrapped her arms around Boomer, who when he was caught in her arms was about to fight it, but then hesitated when he felt all warm and comfy in this embrace. "I... I never thought that... being nice would be more better than being nasty... I always thougt that if I acted tough, people wouldn't pick on me like my brothers do, and maybe have some friends... but... now after what you just told me... now I'm realizing that... what I'm really doing was... making people hate me and want me gone!" He then started to cry again.

Then Blossom said "No. They won't hate you or want you to go away, not if you do something nice for a change. Your not a monster, or a freak for evil. Your just misunderstood, and... I should have known better. So, come on. Let it all out." Blossom held Boomer closer.

When Boomer stopped crying. He sniffed and said "Hey... I... I feel... great."

"You see? If you feel great, I feel great!" Said Blossom with a happy look. Then she looked down with guilt filled eyes. "Now, after calling you those things, shoving those jawbreakers into your mouth and seeing you showing that you were all hurt inside, I felt terrible..."

Boomer was surprised to hear that Blossom felt terrible when she saw him cry. He thought that she wanted him to do that, until just now. He then started to struggle saying something. "I... I'm... s..s-s-s-o-o-o-o-r-r-r-r-y-y-y-y-y..."

"Huh?"

"I said... I'm... sorry..."

Blossom could tell that Boomer has to learn to say the word when he means it. "For what?"

"For... making you... angry..."

"Oh, don't be. I should had never burst out like that... but, thanks." Blossom assured.

Boomer then gasped and said "What would my brother's say if they found out about this? They'll make fun of me for this!"

"Then You'll have to keep it a secret! I'll let Buttercup and Bubbles know what happened so that they wouldn't bring any chances of you getting busted by your brothers. Okay?"

Hearing that, Boomer made a releaved smile. He couldn't believe that someone that's suppose to be his enemy would do something good for him. "Okay. Thanks."

"Oh, it's the least I could do."

"No... I mean, thank you... for telling me about good feelings and bad feelings... It was... great."

Blossom then made a gentle and kind smile saying "Your welcome." She then flew off back to Townsville.

When Blossom was out of sight, Boomer then thought to himself. "Gee... I thought that none of those PowerPuffs would be nice to me... But... maybe I was wrong about them... maybe, there okay after all..." Then he made a sad look. "I'm not so sure about my brothers though... If they found out about this... they would laugh at me, like they always do... They think that I'm a loser...! A loser!" He punched a tree, making a mother bird fell off and her nest land on his head. Boomer saw his mistake and said "Oops!" as the moter bird tweeted at him with a md look as if lecturing him.

"Well, that actually went pretty well." Said the Narrator. "I guess both the PowerPuff Girls and RowdyRuff Boys have been misjudging each other a lot. I wonder if what Blossom taught Boomer would somehow make them like sister and brother, and make the PowerPuff Girls and RowdyRuff Boys friends? We'll have to wait and see now, don't we folks?"

**(R&R)**


	2. Ch2 First Day of School

Ch.2 First Day of School

The next morning, a local pet shop owner had just recently opened his store for business, when his first costumer of the day came in. He went behind his counter table and said heartily "Good morning! And welcome to my shop! What can I do for..." When he saw that his first costumer were actually three color-coded crocks, he made a nervous face. "Uh-oh...!"

Brick chuckled saying "Man, I never get tired of being greeted with an 'uh-oh!'" He then held the owner by the shirt and said "Yeah, here's something that you can do for us, pops! You can give us all the money you have in this register!"

The owner then said nervously said "D-Do what ever you want with me! You ain't gonna make me do anything!"

Brick made an angry and disappointed glare, but then made a calm smile and said "I wonder what the Townsville news prints would say if they found out that you're keeping... a python in your store?" He points at a snake tank where a 20 ft. python was in. Butch opened the tank and the snake popped his head out, hissing threateningly at Butch, who punched the python, knocking it out cold.

The owner gasped and said "No, no! Please! Anything but that! I-I... I just had that thing here because somebody out of town had offered me a fortune for this thing! You have no idea how much money I need to get this place up an running!" The owner than sighed and said "Okay... here...! Just don't tell anyone!"

The owner opened the register like he was told. Brick took the tray and said "Boomer, get the bag out!" Boomer didn't hear what Brick said. He was too busy thinking about what Blossom told him about how people feel by actions and words. Brick made a mad and impatient glare at him. "Boomer!" Boomer still didn't responded. "BOOMER!"

Boomer snapped out of his thinking and said "Huh?" Oh! Uh... I'm coming!" Boomer held the bag out as Brick put the money in.

Brick took the bag and said "Alright bros, let's beat it!"

Butch then raised his fists in the air saying "Alright!" He then took the snake out and was about to beat it up.

Brick place his hand on his face in annoyance saying "No, you moron! I meant let's get out of here!"

Butch then dropped the snake back in the tank saying "Aw man!" with his arms crossed in anger and disappointment.

Brick and Butch left the scene. Boomer was about to follow, but then stopped when he saw the store owner all depressed looking. "Oh... what am I going to do? What am I going to do...?"

Feeling sorry for him, Boomer went over to him and said "Uh... sir?"

The owner responded "Oh... what do you want now? I've already gave you the money...! What more do you want from me...?"

"I... I just wanted to say that I'm sorry, about my brothers..."

The owner then said in a little surprise "Huh? Did... did you say that... your sorry?"

Boomer scratched the back of his head. "Uh... yeah... I'm I not suppose to?"

"Oh! No no no! I didn't mean that! It's just, I never thought that I would hear that from a RowdyRuff Boy." The owner said honestly. "You boys usually would take things without even saying thank you."

"Yeah... sorry that we threatened you with your little seceret..."

"Oh... Don't worry about it. I should have known better than to have a dangerous animal in my store."

"You think I could help by getting rid of it for you?"

"Uh... sure. I really don't need that money anyway. I could just live with what I've got."

"And... if you'd like, I would be sure to pay you back for the money my brothers and I took."

"Aw gee... that would be swell."

Boomer then took the python out and carried it all the way back to Africa. He then zoomed back to Townsville. He got back to the RowdyRuff Boys house that was an abandoned apartment building. Brick, who was counting the money, saw Boomer come in. He glared at him and said "Well, you took your time! What kept ya?"

"Huh? Oh, nothing!" Boomer lied. "Look, I'm gonna... uh..."

"Your gonna what?" Brick asked in suspicion.

"Uh... I'm gonna... uh... go and... find some people to beat up." Said Boomer. "You got a problem with that?"

Brick then stared at him. Then chuckled and said "Heh! For a minute there, I thought you were about to say 'go for a walk' which is lame!"

"Uh... yeah! Imagine, me, going for a walk!" Boomer chuckled sheepishly. "Well, I'll be back!" Of course, what Boomer was really doing was going to the PowerPuff Girls house.

Boomer was a little nervous about this. He didn't know what would happen if they saw him at his door. He breathed in some courage and knocked on the door. Professor Utonium answered it saying "Yes?" He looked down and saw Boomer. "Oh hey, I know you! Your the young man that helped rake my lawn!"

"Uh... no. Acctually, I'm the one that hit you on the head..." Boomer said looking down with his arms behind his back.

"You hit me on the head with a rake?" The Professor asked in confusion.

"No, with a golf club."

"You've been raking my lawn with a golf club? I want my money back!"

"Is, Blossom home? I want to talk to her."

The Professor raise an eye brow in confusion. "Aren't you a little young to be dating girls?"

"Uh... no it's nothing like that. Didn't Blossom told you about what she did yesterday?"

The Professor thought about it for a moment, then said "Oh yeah! Your Boomer, the one who Blossom said horrible things about and shoved jawbreakers in."

"Yeah... that's me..."

"I was surprised that Blossom would say somethings so bad about anyone and do something like that, and of the fact that a RowdyRuff like you actually cried."

"Yeah, but she apollogized, and I'm doing fine now."

"Well, I'm just glad that she apologized to you. I'm proud that Blossom did something nice, even after doing something that seemed unforgivable."

Then, from inside, Blossom voice was heard. "We're ready Professor!"

"Okay girls!" Said the Professor. "Oh and, Blossom! Boomer is here to see you!"

Blossom raced to the door and said "Oh, hey Boomer. I hope your doing okay. I still feel bad for yelling at you, calling you those awful things and shoving candy into you mouth."

"I'm okay. Do you think that I could hang out with you guys for a while?" Boomer asked.

Then Buttercup came in with with disbelief saying "What?" She then laughed out loud. "Yeah right! Like we would allow someone like you to hang out with us!"

"I don't mind! He can stay with us if he wants." Said Bubbles cheerfully.

"You would!" Said Buttercup.

"You should." Said Bubbles.

"Anyway!" Buttercup came up in front of Boomer all threateningly and said "Even if my sisters want to hang out with you, there is no way that I would accept you as a friend!"

"Why not?" Boomer asked in anger.

"Because your a RowdyRuff Boy and your suppose to be our enemy!"

"Buttercup!" Blossom snapped.

"What?" Buttercup responded.

Blossom then placed her hands on Boomer's shoulder which calmed him down. "Were going to take Boomer to school with us. And I suggest you treat him with a little respect! After all, he's already been hurt enough by us and his brothers."

"I agree!" Said Bubbles.

Buttercup crossed her arms in anger, looked away and grumbled "Respect, my butt...!"

"R... Really? Go to school... with you girls?" Boomer asked. Blossom smiled and nodded yes. "Oh boy! I've always wondered what school was like! Brick said that school is for nerds and boring people."

"Well, it may be boring." Blossom said honestly. "But it can be fun at times too. Because you get to play in the playground!"

"A playground? Oh boy!" Boomer became excited about what he's getting into. "When do we play?"

"Right when the second bell rings. But for now, we have to pay attention and try not to fall asleep while learning." Said Blossom.

"Oh... uh... okay." Said Boomer, now feeling a little nervous about school.

"Hey, don't feel bad, everybody's nervous on the first day of school!" Blossom assured as they all flew to Pokyoak's Kindergarten.

The bell rang as Ms. Kean stood next to her desk and said "Good morning class! I'm Ms. Kean. And the reason I introduced myself is because it would appear as though we have a new student. Why don't you come up here and tell us your name?"

Boomer looked around in confusion, then he leaned over to Blossom and asked "Who is the pretty lady talking to?"

"You Boomer. She's the teacher." Blossom answered.

"Oh!"

"Well, come on! Don't be shy. Just come up here and tell us your name."

Boomer then got up and floated over to where Ms. Kean was and faced the class, all nervous on what to say. "Um... h-h... h-hi... M-m.. my n-n-name is... B-B-B... Boomer..."

"And, what do you like Boomer?"

"I... uh... uh... eh... I like to... eat bug...?"

The whole class went 'ew!' and started to laugh hysterical. Ms. Kean then whispered to herself in sarcastic annoyance "Oh great... another genius... Okay, Boomer. You can sit back down now. Thank you." Boomer sat back down with Blossom and her sisters all sad that everybody laughed at him.

Bubbles, feeling bad for him, touched his shoulder and said "Don't worry, Boomer. I embarrassed myself on my first day of school too..." Boomer smiled at Bubbles, then looked away with a sad face again.

At recces, everybody played with each other. Boomer tried to find somebody he can play with. Boomer saw some kids playing in the sand box. He went over to them and asked "Hey, can I play with you guys?"

The kids looked at him and yelped in fear. One said nervously "Uh... no thanks! We... uh... don't have... enough room in the sand box... sorry."

Boomer sighed in sadness and floated away. Then he saw a boy playing with his truck. Boomer gasped happily then zoomed over there and asked "Hey, can I play with you?"

The boy looked at him and said nervously "Oh, uh... No. It's okay, I'm fine by myself. Uh... see ya." The boy then ran away. Boomer looked down all sad again.

Then he saw three kids playing catch. He went over there and said "Hey!" One kid got his attention and got hit by the ball that he was about to catch. "Can I play with you guys?"

The boy that got hit got up and said "Huh? Oh! Uh... That's okay. We can play with just three."

"Okay..." Said Boomer as he went and sat on a bench alone.

Blossom and Bubbles were having fun drawing pictures on the chalk floor. Then Blossom saw Boomer all sad on the bench. Blossom looked at him all sad for him. "Hey, Bubbles? Maybe we should go see what's wrong with Boomer."

Bubbles stopped coloring and said "Oh, okay." She put the crayons down and followed Blossom.

Blossom walked up to Boomer and said "Hey, Boomer? Are you okay?"

Boomer sighed and said "No... No one would even play with me... I guess that's because of who I am and what I did..."

Blossom and Bubbles knew what he meant. Since he's one of the RowdyRuff Boys, all the kids were scared of him. "Well, glad that everybody agrees!" Said Buttercup who was leaning on the wall of the school. "At least now you know that no body trusts you!"

Angered at What Buttercup just said, he stood up and said "Hey! Blossom and Bubbles trust me, and so does the Professor and Ms. Kean!" While Boomer was arguing with Buttercup, all the kids had their attentions caught by the yelling that was going on.

"Pffbt! Please! That's only because their too soft to say 'get lost!'" Buttercup shouted.

"Why are you being so mean to me, right now? All I was wanting to do was hang out with you and your sisters. Blossom told be all about feelings and all the positives and negatives about them! That made me feel good, and want to spend time with her!"

"Oh yeah! Blossom's so quick on being friendly towards you, but..."

"But what? You mean to say that you like to make people feel bad instead of good?"

All the kids gasped and Buttercup made a surprised expression. Then she shouted back in anger "Hey! Who said that you can judge me like that, you little twerp?" She then gave him a punch in the eye. Boomer fell on the ground with all the force that was in that punch. He got up and became even more angry.

He was about to punch her back, but Blossom held his fist back and said "Boomer, wait! Don't hit her back!"

"Why not? That really hurt!" Boomer said.

"I know. You have a right to be angry about that. But if you try to get back at her with violence, you could get in trouble too."

"Well, what should I do then?"

"Well, you should go to the teacher and tell her what happened. But don't tell her more than once, or she won't believe you anymore."

Boomer then made a calm sigh and said "Okay." He then went inside and floated up to Ms. Kean's desk. "Uh... Ms. Kean?"

Ms. Kean looked down and saw Boomer. "Oh, hello Boomer. What's wrong?"

Boomer placed his hands behind his back and said "It's Buttercup. I don't think I like her very much."

"Oh? Why not?"

"Well... I don't know... maybe I shouldn't..."

Ms. Kean then knelled and placed her hand on his shoulder and said "Boomer, you can tell me. What ever it is Buttercup did to you, I'm sure I can handle it. Even if she has super powers."

"Well... okay. She just said some mean things about me and then punched me when I said something mean back at her."

"Oh my! Well, then you shouldn't have said those mean things about her. Even though she can be mean, you still shouldn't do that." Said Ms. Kean. Boomer looked down with sad face. "It's okay, Boomer. This is your first day at school. Now don't you worry, I'll make sure that Buttercup will learn to be nice to you."

Boomer sighed and said. "Okay. Thank you, Ms. Kean.

"Oh, your welcome."

Then, the hot-line started beeping. Blossom went in and answered it. "Yes, Mayor? What? Another giant monster? Were on it!" She hung up the phone and turned to her sisters. "We've got something big to deal with girls!" She then faced Ms. Kean. "Ms. Kean, may we be excused to save the world?"

Ms. Kean then placed her fist under her chin and thought for a moment. "Hm... well, it is recces, so you may go."

"Thank you, Ms. Kean! Let's go girls!" Said Blossom as they zoomed to the door. Then Blossom and Bubbles stopped as Buttercup flew out without them. Blossom and Bubbles looked at Boomer, who looked back at them in confusion. "Well, aren't you gonna come with us?"

Boomer made a surprised face and said "Y-you mean, go fight a giant monster? With you?" Blossom and Bubbles nodded yes. Boomer gasped in happiness. Then he faced Ms. Kean and said "Ms. Kean? May I go with them?"

"Well, normally, I wouldn't allow students to be excused on their first day of school, but I suppose I'll let this slide. You may go too."

"Oh boy! Thank you Ms. Kean!" Said Boomer as he zoomed up.

Ms. Kean then said quickly "Wait! Don't go through the..." It was too late to tell him to not go through the roof when he did. Ms. Kean sighed in a stressful manner. "Roof..."

**(R&R)**


	3. Ch3 Boomer becomes a Hero

Ch.3 Boomer becomes a Hero!

Buttercup flew right into Townsville alone until her sisters caught up with her. "Hey, what took you two so long?"

Bubbles giggled saying "Sorry. We almost forgot someone!"

"Huh?" Buttercup said, raising an eyebrow in confusion. She looked below Blossom and Bubbles, when she did, her eyes widened in surprised anger when she saw Boomer coming along with them. "What the crap? What is he doing here?"

"He's going to help us fight the monster!" Said Bubbles. "We're going to have twice as fun with someone helping us!"

"And Buttercup!" Blossom said in a stern manner.

"What?" Buttercup answered in rude anger.

"You had better be good to him while we're doing our job! That means no punching him, or leaving him helpless! Got it?" Buttercup didn't answer at first. "GOT IT?"

"Alright! I get it!" Buttercup answered. "Let's just get this over with!"

When they finally got to the monster, they saw that it had big eyes, no mouth and eight huge tentacles. "Wow! Talk about something from twenty-thousand leagues under the sea!" Blossom exclaimed. "Buttercup, you and Bubbles try and distract our spineless friend!"

"Right!" Buttercup and Bubbles respeonded as they zoomed over to the giant octopus.

"Boomer, your with me! We're going to find a weakness so that we can beat it. Got it?"

"Uh... Right!" Boomer responded as he and Blossom went in after.

Bubbles went up to the octupus' face and spat her tong out at him, making him be distracted by the fact that Buttercup was about to punch him. Buttercup swung her fist and WHAM! Right in the eye. The octopus became angry and tried to attack Buttercup. But every time it swung it's tentacles, Buttercup would always dodge them. Meanwhile, Blossom and Boomer checked every inch of the octopus while dodging the tentacles.

"There has to be a weakness somewhere. But where?" Blossom asked. She checked every inch of the monster, but could find anything. "Any luck Boomer?" She noticed that she didn't hear him say anything. "Boomer?" She looked and saw Boomer asking an ice-cream truck driver for a Popsicle that looked like a whale. When he got one and licked it, Blossom made a mad glare. "Boomer!"

Boomer looked up and said "Huh? Oh! Sorry." He flew up to Blossom.

"Boomer, how can you have ice-cream at a time like this?"

"Sorry."

Blossom sighed and said "That's okay. Just try to stay focused."

Boomer then gasped when he saw a tentacle come right at Blossom. He pointed and said "Look out!"

Blossom looked above and saw the tentacle come right at her. It was too late to dodge as the tentacle hit her and made her crash into a building. Buttercup saw Blossom get hit and then got herself hit by another tentacle. Then, one tentacle caught Bubbles and squeezed the life out of her, making her scream in pain. Boomer saw Bubbles in trouble and went over to help her. He used his laser eyes to burn the tentacle. The monster felt it's tentacle getting burned and roared in pain as it let go of Bubbles.

Bubbles nearly fell to the ground, but Boomer managed to save her. Bubbles opened her eyes and saw that Boomer caught her in his arms. "You okay?" He asked.

Bubbles blushed and said "Uh... Yeah, I'm okay." The octopus looked at Bubbles and Boomer in anger, but then made a shock expression when he saw the whale Popsicle. It made a roar of fear, as it held it's tentacles up to it's face as if saying 'ah! Keep it away from me!' "Hey! That monster looks scared! But why?"

Blossom got out and saw the octopus all scared. She raised an eyebrow in confusion until he saw what the octopus was looking at. Boomer's whale popcicle. Blossom gasped and said "Boomer! Your a genius!"

"Huh? I am?" Boomer asked. "Er! I mean, yeah! I am! Uh... what did I thought of?"

"Buttercup! Go and see if you can find a huge whale float!"

Buttercup got up from under the rubble she was under and asked in confusion "What? Why do you want a...?"

"Just go find one! Trust me!"

Buttercup made a sigh that said 'alright' and went to find a whale float. thirty seconds or so later, she came back with a huge life like whale float. "Well, I've found the biggest whale float I could find! Now can you explain to me why we need this?"

"Sure thing! Just hold it up to the octopus!" Blossom ordered. Buttercup did what she was told and held the whale float up in front of the octopus. The octopus saw the whale and started to cower behind it's tentacles.

"Hey, he's actually scared of this thing!" Buttercup said in surprise.

"Exactly! Boomer, care to do the honors?" Blossom said.

Boomer looked up at Blossom in surprise and said "Really? Finish this thing off by myself?"

Blossom nodded, making Boomer feel happy about it. He went and gave the octopus such a beating. And with one last punch, he send the octopus flying out to the sea. Everybody cheered for the girls and Boomer.

Blossom, Bubble, Buttercup, and Boomer float down on the sidewalk as the Mayor walked up to them saying "Girls, you have once again saved the town from another monster invasion! You never cease to surprise us! We thank you girls."

"Thank you, Mayor." Said Blossom. "But, you really should be thanking Boomer. He's the one who helped get rid of the octopus and helped me find out the weakness."

Bubbles then giggled, looking at Boomer with dreamy eyes and said "And he saved my life..." She gave him a kiss on the cheek, making him blush full red.

"Really? Well, then I suppose your right Blossom. This boy that was helping you out proved to be of help to you!" The Mayor faced Boomer and said "Young man, you have helped saved the town. You are our honorary hero of the day!"

"R-really?" Boomer asked.

"Indeed! And in honor of your bravery, I here by present to you a medal of honor!" As he placed a badge on Boomer's shirt and gave him air-kisses on each side.

Boomer looked at the medal with a smile and said "Gosh... Thanks, Mayor!"

"Consider it as a thank you for making up for beating us up, and stealing from us, and making fun of us, and..."

"Mayor!" Everybody snapped.

"Oops! Eh, heh, heh... Sorry." The Mayor said sheepishly as everybody laughed including Blossom, Bubbles, and Boomer, except for Buttercup, who just rolled her eyes and crossed her arms with a mad look.

The Narrator laughed saying "Well, it would appear as though everybody is happy about this!"

Then a voice boomed out from off screen growling "I am not happy about this one bit!"

"Not happy about this?" The Narrator asked in shock. "Now who on earth would say that? Uh oh...! Don't tell me! I don't even have to look...! It is... the master of most things evil! One of Townsville's number one nemesis... HIM...!"

HIM held his claw in anger at what he is seeing, but then calmed down as he said "This is a bit surprising to me, though. How is it that a RowdyRuff Boy would want to be with the always annoying PowerPuff Girls? Hm... perhaps I should go back a day and see what could have happened to make Boomer want to be with them."

He pressed the rewind button on his remote control as the image on his screen showed everything going in reverse. "Hm... looking at this now, it's starting to make me want to watch a whole day in reverse! Hoh hoh hoh! I still found it funny when Ms. Kean sounded like she said 'rip your underwear!'" HIM laughed hysterically at what he said. "Anyway, let's see what I missed on yesterday's episode."

He stopped the rewinding and played the recording. He saw Buttercup and Brick doing the Yo-Mama-Fied battle. "Hm... well, it would appear as though Brick lost a Yo-Mama-Fied fight to that little green mischief. And there those girls go, punching the boys off their feet. two-hundred-and-ninety feet off, that is." Then he saw that Boomer made Blossom infuriated with him. "Oh my! It looks as though Blossom had just lost her cool there...!" Then HIM's eyes widened in surprise. "What is this? Tears? In the eyes of a RowdyRuff?" Then he rubbed his eyes in disbelief. "I'm seeing it, but I don't believe it!"

Then he saw Blossom giving Boomer a hug and Boomer allowing it. That made HIM said in surprised disgust "Egad! What is all of this? Bah! I've seen enough!" He pressed the off button then paced around, thinking. "How is this even possible? I've improved the RowdyRuff Boys' evil! I made them to want to have a desire to cause pain and misery! I suppose injecting them with cootie vaccination proved to have had a fatal flaw in my plan! And perhaps I should have made sure that they didn't have any human emotions as well! But I guess if they didn't have any human emotions, they wouldn't obey me! What should I do about this little problem that I am having right now? Hm... This might take a while for me to think of a plan to deal with this little crisis! But for now, I shall see how Blossom's friendship with Boomer progresses!"

"Oh boy! This does not look good!" Said the Narrator in nervousness. "What ever HIM is going to plan, it could cause a great catastrophe! Let's check in with the kids!"

Back with the girls and Boomer, they were on their way back to school. Blossom looked at Boomer and said "I'm really proud of you, Boomer!"

"Yeah! We all are! You were pretty amazing!" Bubbles added.

Boomer blushed and said "Aw shucks... It was nothin..."

Blossom then looked at Buttercup, who seemed ticked off about something "Buttercup? What's wrong? We just saved Townsville again! You should be happy! Is there something bugging you?"

"What? No! Nothing's bugging me! Th... That monster was just a big dissapointment! I was expecting a challeng!" Buttercup lied.

Blossom looked at her in confusion. Then she shrugged her shoulders and said "Okay, suit yourself."

When they got back to the school, Boomer said "I hope we didn't miss the bell before..."

He was then interrupted by a huge crowed of kids who were cheering for him. They all gathered around him, which made him confused. One kid among the crowed shouted "Oh wow! That was cool!"

"Yeah! You were awesome!" Said another.

"And very brave..." Said a girl.

Boomer smiled and scratched the back of his head in modesty saying "Aw... come on. Was I really?"

As the kids were cheering, Blossom and Bubbles looked at Buttercup, who was still looking mad about something. Blossom then realized what was going on. She made a smirk and said "Aw... come on, Buttercup. There's no need to be jealous." She made a quite laugh.

Buttercup made a surprised expression and said "Jealous? Of that loser? Me? No way! I am not jealous!"

Blossom then placed her wrist on her hip and placed her hand on Buttercup's shoulder still with a smirk on her face saying "It's okay, Buttercup. Some people get jealous of the new person that does things better than you."

"Whatever!" Said Buttercup.

"Buttercup!" Called Ms. Kean, who had her wrists on her hips while looking at Buttercup with a stern face.

Buttercup turned nervously and said "Yes Ms. Kean...?"

"Young lady, I do believe that you owe Boomer an apology for being mean to him!" Said Ms. Kean. "Now tell him your sorry or else it's time out for you!"

Buttercup grumbled and went over to Boomer. Boomer turned his back on her and said "What do you want?"

Buttercup then said in a struggling and annoyed voice "I'm... sorry... for being mean to you..."

"And?"

Buttercup sighed in boredom saying "And for... punching you in the eye..."

"Good, now give him a hug..."

"What? You've got to be kidding me!"

"Buttercup!"

Then Boomer said "It's okay." Everybody looked at him in confusion. "She doesn't have to give me a hug if she doesn't want to! I'm okay now."

"Well, alright. If that's your decision. And as for you, young lady! I had better see that you become more nicer to our new student!" Said Ms. Kean as the bell rang. "Okay class, it's time to go back inside!"

After school, Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup, and Boomer walked out and stood on the sidewalk. "You did good on your fist day, Boomer! Even on your fist day!"

"Yeah! And you even got a good-noodle-star!" Said Bubbles.

"Yeah, I guess I did pretty good. I even became as popular as you girls!" Said Boomer. "In a good way, I mean. Eh, heh, heh, heh..."

Buttercup then said "Yeah? Well, don't get use to it, buddy!"

"Oh yeah! That reminds me!" Said Boomer. "Now that we're not at school, can I give Buttercup a punch in the eye now?"

"Be my guest!" Said Blossom.

"What?" Buttercup snapped in a surprised manner. "Now your gonna let him punch me?"

"Well, I'd say that's what you get for being so mean to him!" Blossom snapped back.

"Oh! You know what? That's it! I'm going into town! I can clearly see where I'm not wanted!" Said Buttercup as she flew away, leaving a green beam.

"Buttercup, wait!" Blossom tried to stop Buttercup, but was too late to do so. She sighed in stressful annoyance and said "I hate it when she does that!" She then looked at Boomer. "I'm sorry, Boomer. Buttercup's isn't usually the type of person that wants to admit her feelings."

Boomer looked down with a sad face and said "It's okay. How do I get her to like me?"

"Well, you never know. It could be to either save her life, or if you did something that she likes." Said Blossom. "Well, I guess... we'll be seeing you tomorrow. Bye." She flew off leaving a pink beam behind.

Bubbles gave Boomer a hug saying "Bye Boomer! I miss you already!" She flew off leaving a blue beam. Boomer then looked up at the sky in wonder of what Blossom just said.

**(R&R)**


	4. Ch4 Rescuing Buttercup

Ch.4 Rescuing Buttercup

It was afternoon in Townsville as Buttercup flew across the streets, looking all ticked off about what happened. "I can not believe this!" Buttercup said in anger. "It's like, I could not get a break today! I mean, first Blossom allowed Boomer to go to school with us, then Boomer just said that 'I like to make people feel bad instead of good, then Blossom and Bubbles made Boomer come along to fight a monster, then they let him get all the glory! And Ms. Kean tells me that I better be nice to him, and now when Boomer asked to give me a punch in the eye, Blossom said 'be my guest?'" Buttercup growled in anger at what she went through today. "I just can't see how this could get any worse!"

Unaware to her, HIM was watching her from within a dark ally. His red sinister eyes glowed in an eerie sight as he glared at Buttercup. "Stupid mortals! When will they learn that the phrase 'get any wores' would always make things worse?" He laughed at himself. "This is the perfect part of my plan! I will exploit Buttercup's jealousy over Boomer, that way he will see that the PowerPuff Girls don't like him at all and will return being evil! And now to put the plan into mo..." Before he could finish, a lasso appeared out of nowhere and caught Buttercup by surprise. "Huh? What is going on?"

Buttercup was forced to the ground. She looked up and shouted "Hey! What's the big idea?"

Her attacker was Fuzzy Lumpkins and his nephews. Fuzzy laughed and said "Good work, nephews! Now tie her up good!" His nephews did so and tied the rope around Buttercup.

"Fuzzy Lumpkins!" Buttercup exclaimed in anger.

"Heh, haw, haw, haw, haw! You darn tuttin! We've just caught you by surprise! And now your our prisoner!"

Buttercup then smirked and said "Hah! You dumb furry pink face! I could just snap out of this just as easy!" Buttercup then tried to stretch out her arms to break free, but no matter how much she tried, she just couldn't break the rope. She tried to chew her way out, but it was all for not. "Ow! My teeth! What the heck is going on?"

Fuzzy laughed once more and said in a pity manner "Aw... the poor little PowerPuff can't get herself out of a little rope that's soaked in Antidote-X? Haw, haw, haw, haw, haw!"

"What is it that you want?" Buttercup demanded.

"Well, if your dieing to know... I'm going to drag you deep into the woods and make a phone call to your sisters! And once they come to rescue you, we'll catch them by surprise then tie them up and leave them with you for the bears!" Fuzzy laughed evilly at her. "Come on, boys! Let's bring her down!"

As the nephews dragged Buttercup out in the woods, Buttercup struggled some more as she said "Let me go, you hillbilly freaks! HELP! SOMEBODY! HELP!"

Then, somewhere not very far, Boomer was flying home when he heard Buttercup crying for help. "That Buttercup! It sounds like she's in trouble!" Said Boomer in concern, but then frowned. "Oh...! What do I care? It's not like I owe her or anything!" But when he thought of Blossom and Bubbles, he made a face of guilt. "But, if I leave her alone... Blossom and Bubbles might not like me anymore... Oh...! Okay! I guess I don't have a choice." He then zipped over to where he was hearing Buttercup's cries.

Back with HIM, he looked angrily at where Fuzzy and his nephews went and said "Those low class fools! They are interfering with my plans!" But then he calmed down. "Hm. No matter. Blossom and Bubbles will just go to her rescue and then I will move in with my plans!" Then he saw Boomer go in the woods after Fuzzy and his nephews. "What? No! No! NO! My plan is ruined!"

In the forest, Fuzzy and his nephews dragged her into perfect spot where a helicopter clearly could see them. "This should be a good spot, boys!" The nephews dropped Buttercup on the ground.

"You'd better let me out of this or else I'll knock all of your crocked teeth out!" Buttercup shouted.

"Shut yer trap, ya little varmint! There ain't nothing you can do now that your being used as bait!"

"Hey, Uncle Fuzzy!" Said one of the nephews. "I can see the blue one coming right now!"

Fuzzy looked up and saw a blue beam heading their way. Fuzzy made an evil smile and said "Well, well...! This is gonna be easier than wrestling a bull! Huh?" Fuzzy then took a good look at the incoming rescuer and saw that it wasn't a PowerPuff Girl, but a RowdyRuff Boy. "Say now, wait a second! That ain't no PowerPuff Girl! That looks more like a RowdyRuff Boy!"

When Buttercup heared that, she looked up and saw Boomer coming towards them. 'Wait, Boomer's coming for me? Even after all the mean things I did to him at school?' Buttercup looked down in guilt.

Fuzzy made a mad and disappointed face, but then smirked evilly as he held his gun up. "Aw well, better than nothin! I still want to get back at those boys for wreckin my cabin! Shoot him down, boys!" Fuzzy and his nephews took aim right at Boomer.

Buttercup gasped in worry shock and cried out "Wait! Boomer! Get out of here! Don't worry about me!" Of course Boomer didn't listen. Fuzzy and his nephews fired right at him. Boomer dodged nearly every bullet that was coming for him. However, one bullet that bounced off his knee made him scream in pain. Then more bullets hit and bounced off of him, making it over whelming for him.

Boomer fell to the ground all in pain. Fuzzy chuckled in an evil manner and said "Nice shot, boys! Now how's about we tie him up and take him to the nearest crocodile river!" He laughed in glee as his nephews tied Boomer up tight.

"Fuzzy, stop! This isn't about him! This is between you, and me!" Buttercup spoke out.

Fuzzy turned to her with an angry glare and said "I thought I said to KEEP YOUR TRAP SHUT!" The volume of his voice was so great that it looked like a huge wind was blowing on Buttercup. "Now, where was I? Oh yes!" He then started to laugh again as his nephews joined in. "Look at that little punk! Now going to be a meal for the crocks!" Boomer closed his eyes tight and started to shed tears of sadness and anger. "Aw... look boys... He's all sad... aw..." Fuzzy and his boys laughed even more, making Boomer's feelings hurt more. "Aw... do you need a diaper change?"

Buttercup, not wanting them to get away with making fun of him, shouted in anger "You leave him alone, you jerks!"

"Oh what's he going to do? Make me drown in his tears?" Fuzzy said in false pity as he and his nephews continued laughing.

Boomer then felt extreme anger with in him from all the insults Fuzzy was giving him. And with all the anger, he screamed in rage and broke out of the ropes just as easy. "AAAAAAHHHHH!"

Fuzzy and his nephews stopped laughing and made shocked faces when they saw Boomer break free and let out that huge angry cry. "What in tar-nation?" Said a surprised Fuzzy.

Boomer then made an angry and threatening glare at Fuzzy and his nephews saying "Stop making fun of me!" He then went in and beat up the nephews.

Buttercup, still all tied up, watched in awe with a surprised. "Wow! Look at him go!" She exclaimed.

When Boomer was finished with the nephews, he turned his attention to Fuzzy, who was now scared of him. Boomer zoomed towards Fuzzy and punched him in the gut. Then he kicked him in the face, and in the back. He then gave him a punch that made him start to lose his balance. Fuzzy, all beat up, said "Dag-nabbit...!" as he fell to the ground flat on his chin.

Boomer cut Buttercup lose then turned his back on her, with a mad face. Buttercup got up, scratched the back of her head and said "Um... thanks for... saving me... Boomer."

"Whatever!" Boomer responded.

Buttercup then snapped at him saying "Hey! I'm saying thank you here! I even tried to defend you from being picked on! What more do you want?"

Boomer then pointed at her and said "All I wanted was friends! But I guess you don't want me to have any friends at all! You just as bad as my brothers!"

Buttercup made a shocked expression and then became angry. "What did you say?! Why you little...!" Buttercup then swung her fists around in frustration and said "Alright! I'm sorry, okay?" Boomer turned his back on her again with arms crossed. Buttercup then cooled down and made a guilt look and sighed saying "I'm sorry... The truth is... I was... jealous..."

After hearing that, Boomer turned to face her again, this time with a surprised look saying "Huh? You were... jealous?"

"Yeah... At first, I didn't think that I could trust you, but when you beat that monster and Blossom made you take all the glory, my distrust suddenly turned to jealousy... But then, after seeing you beat up Fuzzy and his nephews for making fun of you and rescued me, I'm now starting to like you." Said Buttercup. "So... what I'm trying to say is... I'm sorry for laughing at your face when I heard you said that you wanted to hang out with us, and for being mean to you, and for punching you in the eye... Okay?"

Boomer looked at Buttercup for a moment, then made a smile."Okay." Buttercup smiled back, until Boomer punched her in the eye.

Buttercup got up and said "Ow! What the heck?"

"That was for the punch in the eye!" Said Boomer. Buttercup then made a mad glare, until Boomer suddenly hugged her. "And this is for trying to defend me. And, I'm sorry for what I said before."

Buttercup looked at Boomer, who was still hugging her. Then she hugged him back saying "It's okay." with a smile. She then thought in her mind 'I guess he's not such a bad guy after all.'

"Aw... I'm glad that things are all resolved now!" Said the Narrator. "Looks like your little scheme that you had there isn't going to work now that Buttercup likes Boomer!"

HIM, who was watching from behind a tree in the shadows, looked at the Narrator and said "Oh, shut up! I'll just have to think of some other plan! A plan that involves the rest of the RowdyRuff Boys! Count on it!" He then disappeared into the sky leaving red smoke.

"Did you hear something?" Buttercup asked.

Boomer shrugged as if saying 'I don't know.' Later that night, Boomer got home by going through the big hole in the wall. He sneaked to his room and put the medal of honor in his pillow. Then when he went back out the room, he yelped when he saw Brick and Butch glaring at him as if he's busted for something. "Well, where have you been? And what the heck happened to you? You look like you ran into some big brutes!"

Boomer then said nervously "Who me? Uh... I just uh... ran into... Fuzzy Lumpkins and his nephews! They were still pretty mad at us for wrecking their cabin... Eh, heh, heh, heh...!"

Brick glared at him in suspicion, making Boomer sweat nervously. Then Brick chuckled saying "Man, country folk, huh? Nothing like any city people we know!"

"Uh... yeah!" Boomer said. "Dumb hillbillies, huh?" Brick and Butch left the hall and into their rooms. Boomer wiped the sweat off of himself saying "Whew! I thought that my life was going to end...!" He went to his room to catch some Z's.

**(R&R)**


	5. Ch5 Boomer Dares Butch

Ch.5 Boomer Dares Butch

The next day of school, everybody was busy making arts and crafts. They were making random stuff like animals or boats or planes or whatever. Boomer was making a puppy with brown fur, until he ran out of glue. Buttercup, who was making a spider, looked over and saw Boomer all sad that there was no glue left. Buttercup looked down feeling sorry for him. Then she looked back to him with a smile and decided to let him use her glue. Boomer was thankful for what she did.

Ms. Kean saw what Buttercup give Boomer the glue, and she was very glad to see that. When Buttercup was about to get back to work, she saw Ms. Kean put a good-noodle-star on Buttercup's row. Buttercup made an excited smile when she saw that.

After school, Buttercup was in town, doing some errands that we pretty much don't give a crap about. "This is awesome! In one week, I turned from bad egg to good noodle! Things are looking up!" Then suddenly, she bumped into Brick, who was looking for helpless prey. "Ow! Hey! Why don't you watch where your going, red!"

"No, you watch where your going, green!" Brick shouted back. "And by the way, I want a rematch on that last thing we did!"

Buttercup nodded her head from side to side, annoyed by what Brick said. "Typical, Brick Jojo...! You never learn on how to accept defeat, do you? Don't you know when it's time to hold up the white flag?"

"It's you who's going to hold up the white flag, sister! Cause I'm the best of the best!" Said Brick.

"Pffbt! Oh yeah? Are you the best at fighting?"

"Well, duh! I have super powers!"

"The best at break dancing?"

"Just turn the music on and I'll show ya how it's done!"

"The best at being a brother?"

"Yeah! You got a..." Brick then made a surprised expression, then a suspicious one saying "What do ya mean 'the best at being a brother?'"

"Well, for one thing, you always try to take the credit at being the coolest, you always boss your brothers around, you laugh at them when something bad happens to them, you blame your brothers for losing to us, and you even treat Boomer like garbage! If you ask me! You are horrible at being a big brother! I bet you would even try to kill one of them if they were leaving you!"

Brick was enraged at what he was hearing. "What's it to you?"

"Nothing! I was just saying! Your such a selfish jerk that even I don't want to have you as a brother! So maybe you ought-a think twice before you call me 'sister!'" Buttercup then flew away, leaving a ticked off and confused Brick.

"Just what the heck was that all about?" Brick wondered. "And what does she care if I should care about my brothers?"

Boomer returned home and looked around, seeing that Brick and Butch were nowhere to be found. Boomer sneaked to his room, then yelped when he saw Butch right in front of him. "Oh! Hey Butch! What's happening? Where's Brick?"

"Where do ya think? He's out to pound some dorks! But that's beside the point!"

"The point of what?"

"The point of this!" Butch showed that he found the medal of honor under Boomer's pillow. Boomer yelped at this. "Where did you get this thing anyway?"

"Oh that?" Boomer said with nervous sweat running down. "That's uh... It's a medal of honor badge that I... uh... stole form the... uh... Townsville Museum! Yeah!"

"Wow! You robbed the museum?" Said Butch in surprise. "Aw man! You must have been as sneaky as a raccoon! Why didn't you tell me this befo... Hey! Wait a second! The museum doesn't have any medal of honor badges on display! Where did you get this really? And don't even think about lying to me this time!"

Boomer knew that he wasn't going to make it out of this one. So he sighed and said "Okay... I... I... earned it..."

"Earned it? For what?" Butch asked in confusion, but then made a surprised expression. He face-palmed himself. "Oh, Boomer...! You didn't...!"

"Did what?"

"Stop playing stupid with me, already, Boomer!" Butch shouted. "You just did something good, didn't you!"

Boomer then snapped "So what if I did? It was a pretty medal anyway! If you don't think that doing good things isn't any fun, then maybe I would be better off without you!" Boomer turned his back on Butch

"What? Come on! You know that your nothing without me and Brick!"

"Oh yeah? Well how will I know if..." Boomer shouted until he thought of something. Something clever. "Okay then. How's about I dare you!"

"Dare me?" Butch asked. "Oh great. This is to get back on the time me and Brick dared you to go bath in the sewers, isn't it? What do you want me to do? Go blow up a building with me inside? Go rub my face on a cheese grader?" It was as if Butch completely forgot about the whole medal of honor issue, which was good for Boomer.

"I dare you to do the things you like to do without anybody hanging out with you!"

That made Butch greatly confused at what Boomer's dare was. "What?"

"You heard me! I dare you to do everything by yourself and see if you don't get lonely and bored!"

Butch then said in amusement "Hah! bored or lonely? Please! This dare will be a piece-a-cake!" Then he thought of what might happen if he loses. "Wait. What happens if I win...?"

Boomer then looked up in thought saying "Well, if you win... you can give me a punch in the gut every morning!"

"Hm... I like the sound of that! But... what happens if I lose?"

Boomer, with a smirk on his face said "Well... If you fail, then you will have to spend time with me and... The PowerPuff Girls!"

After hearing that, Butch felt like his whole world just collapsed. "W-w... what...?"

"You said this dare would be a piece-a-cake, so you have now choice!" Boomer then took the medal from the nervously spaced out Butch, went in his room and closed the door.

"S...s-s-s... S...s-s-s... S...s-s-s... S.. S... Spend time... with Boomer... and... the... PowerPuff... Girls...?" Butch then shock off his way of being frozen in fear and made a smirk saying "What am I worried about? I can deal with being all by myself!"

The Narrator then said "He can talk the talk! But... can he do the do? Let's find out!"

The next day, a little boy was enjoying ice cream until Butch came in and swapped it form his hand. The boy cried and ran away. "Aw yeah! I rock! Who rocks, bros? Who rocks?" Said Butch as he got a breeze as a response. Butch forgotten that he was dared to do things he likes by himself. "Oh... that's right. Boomer's stupid dare...!" Butch looked bummed out at first, but then shock it off saying "Pfftb! I can still do this! Just watch me!"

Then, at the arcade, Butch was playing a fighting game that is based off of the series he comes from. He was playing as himself and was fighting Ace of the Gangreen Gang. When he won, he raised his fists up in victory crying out "Yeah! I won baby! Hi five!" Butch was left hanging. He forgot again that no one was with him. Butch then looked down with a sad face, seeing that this dare was harder then he thought. "Aw, come on! I can't give up now! I don't wanna spend a day with a bunch of girls!"

Next, he went to rob a candy store, but looked like we was running low on energy, because he wasn't with anybody. "Give me all of your... ah... whatever, just keep it. I'm not feeling it today." Butch left the store as the owner looked at him in confusion.

Back at the RowdyRuff Boys' hideout, Brick was reading a comic book while Boomer was playing a skate-board game. Butch came back as Brick said "Yo Butch! Where've you been, man?"

"Losing a dare that Boomer got me on...!" Butch responded.

Brick made a surprised expression and said "Aw, dude! Got ya back for daring him to bath in the sewers, did he? What did he dare ya to do? Eat nothing but rocks? Let people pummel ya?"

"No...! He dared me to do things by myself without getting lonely and bored! Can you believe that?"

"Huh? He dared ya to do everything you like to do by yourself without being lonely and bored?" Brick asked as Butch nodded yes. "And you lost?" Butch nodded yes again. "Man, that is just plain weired. What did you lose?"

Butch then made a furious face and said "He said that if I lose, I would have to spend time with him and... the... PowerPuff Girls...!"

Brick then made a shocked expression. Then he laughed uncontrollably saying "Oh, ho, ho, ho, man! It... It must suck to be... to be you!"

Butch glared angrily at Brick saying "It's not funny, Brick...!"

"Oh, it's hilarious! He... He got ya good, man! He got ya good!"

Butch was sizzling with rage at the humiliation he was having. Boomer stopped playing the game and went over to Butch with a smirk. Butch then turned to him and said "You! You did this to me! I... I ought-a...! I.. ought-a...!"

"You ought-a come with me! We'll be late for school!" Said Boomer, making Butch have a surprised face.

"School?" Brick laughed even harder. "Oh... dude! You got owned! You got owned big time!"

Butch then made fake laughs saying "Yeah, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha! You won't think it's so funny any more when I'm done with you!"

"Later, Butch! But for now, we've got some learning to do!" Said Boomer as he and Butch flew out.

Brick then called out "Hey! Let... let me know if they... if they put make up on him! Oh... ho, ho! I still got it!"

Boomer and Butch came to the front door of the PowerPuff Girls' house and Boomer knocked on the door. From inside, they could hear the Professor say "Bubbles, could you get that?"

"Sure thing Professor!" Bubbles cheerfully said as she opened the door and gasped happily when she saw Boomer. "Oh! Hi Boomer! Hi... Butch?"

Butch crossed his arms all grumpy and said "Yeah... Don't ask...!"

"Why is Butch here?" Bubbles asked.

"I just dared him into doing things he likes by himself without feeling lonely and he lost, so now he has to spend time with us!"

"Hurray!" Bubbles cheered.

"Okay, girls!" Said Blossom as she and Buttercup came to the door. "It's off to school we..." Before Blossom could finish, she gasped when she saw Butch. "Boomer, what is Butch doing here?"

Butch then said in confusion "Huh? What dose she mean 'what am I doing here?'" Butch turned to Boomer in angry suspicion. "Are you meaning to tell me that you've been hanging out the the PowerPuff Girls this whole time?"

"Uh... yeah...?" Boomer said nervously.

Then Butch demanded angrily "Why the heck would you hang out with the PowerPuff Girls?"

"Hey!" Buttercup snapped at Butch. "What do you care if he hangs out with us? It's not like it would affect you or anything! Or are you saying that your jealous...?"

Butch turned his back and said "No I am not! I just knew that Boomer would be that much of a loser to hang out with some girls!"

"Well, that must mean that he's more of a man than you are!" Buttercup pocked Butch's shoulder with a smirk. "Because it takes a real man to hang out with girls!"

Butch, shocked and angered of hearing that, snapped "What? Boomer? More of a man than Me?" Buttercup nodded with a smirk. "If you think that I'm gonna fall for that! Your mistaking greatly! I'm not that stupid!"

Buttercup shruged her shoulders and said "Eh... your right. Your not stupid, your just too chicken to hang out with some girls...!"

Butch now felt like he was out-smarted, offended, ticked off, humiliated, and frustrated all at once. "Fine! I'll go to school with you! But this is the only time I'm gonna do this! Got it?"

"Loud and clear, Butchy!" Said Buttercup, looking at him all sly as they all zipped to the school.

**(R&R)**


	6. Ch6 Butch Learns the Girls Origins

Ch.6 Butch Learns the Girls' Origins

At Poky Oak's Kindergarten, Ms. Kean said "Good morning class!" Then she saw Butch. "Oh! Well, it seems we have yet another a new student! Would you care to come up here and introduce yourself?"

Butch made a confused look and asked "You talkin to me?"

"Well, yes. I've never seen you here before, so I was hoping that you would come up here and tell us about yourself."

Butch then got up, went next to Ms. Kean, turned to face the class and said "Name's Butch, and I don't like school!"

"Don't we all..." Buttercup whispered with her arms crossed and a mad look on her face.

Ms. Kean looked at Butch with a raised eye brow and said "Uh... well... thank you... uh, Butch. You may go back to your seat. Now then class! Today we're going to learn about times tables!" The whole class groaned and Butch's was the loudest.

As Ms. Kean was telling them about times tables, Blossom could see that she was getting carried away again, considering the fact that she's showing the hard parts of times tables like what do two thirteens equal. "There she goes again. Teaching us the hard part of math again!" Blossom whispered. "It's like she thinks that she's teaching collage or something!"

Butch saw that Blossom was getting annoyed by this as much as he was, so he decided to ask "Hey, does she blabber like this a lot?"

"If you mean, teaching us something that is beyond our understanding, yes! She does that." Blossom answered.

Then Butch wondered "You know, thinking about it now, I'm starting to wonder how your still alive after all of this? Talk about taking surviving school too seriously!" Butch chuckled quietly.

Blossom at first frowned at him, but then started to feel tickled by Butch's joke. "Well, yeah... But you know what else is taken too seriously also?"

"Okay, I'll bite. What?" Butch said.

Blossom chuckled silently and said "This math problem...!"

Blossom and Butch chuckled. Ms. Kean heard all the snickering that was going on and didn't like it one bit, because it meant that Blossom and Butch were not paying attention. "That is enough!" Blossom and Butch stopped laughing when they heard Ms. Kean snap. Ms. Kean approached the table where Blossom and Butch were at and said "Young man! Since this is your first day here, I'll just let you off with a warning! And as for you, Blossom! I expect good behaviour from a good student!"

"Yes, Ms. Kean. Sorry." Said Blossom while looking at the floor in guilt.

"Good. Now then, where was I? Oh yes! As I was saying class..."

Blossom payed attention to the board until Butch dropped a folded piece of paper in front of Blossom. Confused of this, Blossom unfolded the paper and gasped in shock when she found a mean messy drawing of Ms. Kean and words that said 'Big Old Meanie!' Blossom then looked at Butch with a stern face whispering "Butch! You can't do that! She's the teacher!"

"What about the teacher?" Asked Ms. Kean as she took the drawing from Blossom.

Blossom, worrying that she might think that she drew it, desperately said "No! Wait! It's not what it looks like!"

Ms. Kean took a good look at the drawing and made a disgusted face. Then, strangely looking like the drawing for a moment there, looked at Blossom with a stern face and said "As if I look anything like this!" She put the drawing away in the drawer with all the other mean drawings of herself. Then she walked to the Good-Noodle Board. "Blossom, I do believe that you know the consequences for two school disruptions!"

Blossom gasped in horror saying "No...! Not that...! Anything, but that...! Please...!"

"I'm sorry, Blossom. But if one is to be a good-noodle, one must behave like a good noodle!" Ms. Kean then took the star off as everyone gasped in shock. Blossom bowed her head in sadness and shame. Boomer looked at Blossom feeling bad for her.

At recces, Boomer was playing catch with some kids, when Butch came along and said "Hey, Boomer! I guess Brick was wrong about school being boring! Cause there sure was some funny stuff going on in there! Ha, ha, yeah! Funny stuff!"

Boomer then threw the ball on the ground in anger, pointed at Butch and said "There was nothing funny of what you did in there, Butch!" Butch was surprised to hear Boomer lecture him like that. "You got Blossom in trouble! You drew a mean picture of Ms. Kean! It cost Blossom one of her good-noodle stars!"

Boomer was then about to walk away until Butch said "Well, who cares about a stupid star?"

Boomer stopped at his tracks, faced Butch and said "Gee, Butch! You have a good point there! Maybe I shouldn't care at all about something that's stupid, considering that you are one!"

Butch, feeling offended by what he just heard, said in anger "What did you just say to me?"

"You need to learn to control your actions, Butch! You also have to watch what your saying! Even though I should have called a person, especially someone that's as mean as you, stupid! If you don't learn to do that, you'll be sorry!"

Well Butch now became enraged at what he just heard and said "The only one that's going to be sorry here... IS YOU!" He then kicked a round rough rock at Boomer. Boomer dodged the rock and it bounced off the wall of the school and went right back at Butch, hitting him directly and painfully on the forehead, leaving a nasty scratch mark. Everybody saw what happened. At first, it seemed like Butch didn't feel the pain. But then, he slowly made a face that shows that he's feeling stinging pain, and formed little tears in his eyes as he screamed "OOOOOOWWWWW!"

Later, in the nursing room of the school, Butch was all sniffling in physical pain, trying not to shed a tear as Ms. Kean placed a band-aid on the scratch mark. "There, this should help. And by the way... Boomer told me what really happened in class, so I'm going to have to give you a time out! You'll spend time out here in the waiting room. And Boomer is right, you know. You need to control your actions!" She closed the door.

Butch sat down on a chair with his arms crossed all ticked off. Then he looked over to his right and made a shocked expression. Because, next to him was Bubbles. "AAAHHH! No! You've got to be kidding me...! What are you doing here?"

Bubbles then covered her belly with her hands with a sad expression saying "I had a tummy ache from eating too much candy... What are you doing here?"

"I suffered pain and humiliation...! What more do you want to know?" Butch snapped weakly.

Bubbles then turned away, closed her eyes and crossed her arms as she said "Well, you not the only one that was humiliated today! Blossom just got in trouble because of you! If you ask me, you don't seem to have any human emotions at all!"

Butch, feeling like something stroke his heart with anger, cried in anger "WHAT? What did you just say to me?"

Bubbles, still not looking at him, said "Hmph! Well, if you think I'm wrong, then maybe you would like to prove it by helping us save Townsville at least one time!"

Butch then closed his eyes tight and grind his teeth in frustration. Finally, he said "Fine! I'll prove to ya that I am human! That way, you'll see that I'm better than anybody, especially you girls!" Butch panted from all the shouting he did.

Bubbles giggled and said "Even though I said that you don't have any human emotions, your still pretty funny!"

Butch then made a board and annoyed face at what Bubbles just said. Then, they heard the hot line beep from the class room. Blossom picked it up and said "Yes Mayor? Mojo Jojo's at it again? We'll be right there!" She hung up the phone and turned to Buttercup and Boomer saying "Looks like our monkey friend hasn't learn a thing yet! Let's get going!" Buttercup and Boomer nodded their heads and zipped out the door. Blossom went in the waiting room. "Bubbles, are you feeling any better for our little meeting with Mojo?" She then saw Butch sitting there all grumpy. She glared at him. "Oh! Hello, Butch! Enjoying 'time out?'"

Butch just grumbled as a response. Bubbles then got up out of her chair saying "I'm doing okay now, thanks. Oh, and Blossom? Can't we take Butch with us to help save Townsville?"

Blossom made a surprised expression and said "What? Him? I don't think so!"

"Aw... But he's wanting to prove me wrong about him not having any emotions." Said Bubbles as she made big eyes. "Please...?"

Blossom then sighed and said "Alright... He can come..." Bubbles cheered until Blossom added "But only if he wants to, which he won't!"

Bubbles then came up close to Butch and said "Butch, can you help us to save the world?" Butch just crossed his arms and looked away in anger. "Please...?" Butch still didn't answer. "Pretty please...? Pretty please with sugar on top...? Pretty please with..."

Butch, covering his ears in agony, screamed and said "Alright! I'll go! Just stop saying please all the time! Gees!"

Bubbles made a surprised look at first, but then giggled saying "I have no idea why Buttercup hates the RowdyRuff Boys so much. I think they're kinda funny!"

Blossom then looked at Bubbles with a board look saying "Your joking, right?"

Butch was then about to go, until Ms. Kean stopped him saying "Hold it right there! Where exactly do you think your going, young man? You are still on a time out!"

Then Bubbles came to her and said "Please, Ms. Kean? Can't he be excused to save the world? We promise that he'll go back to being on time out. Please...?"

Ms. Kean, looked at Bubbles and said "Oh... alright. I suppose he can go with you. But when he comes back to school, he'll plant his little bottom back on that seat, are we clear?" Bubbles nodded yes with a smile. "Okay then. Butch, you may go." Butch then flew up to the ceiling "But not through the..." It was too late to stop another damage to the school. "Roof..."

In Townsville, everybody screamed in panic as Mojo Jojo, in his floating mobile with huge fists with spikes at the end of the knuckles, laughed evilly saying "Yes! YES! Run, citizens of Townsville! For I, Mojo Jojo, will soon take over this very city which I had many countless failed attempts in conquering! But today is the day for me, Mojo Jojo, to succeed, because I am bad, I am evil, I... am..."

"Mojo Jojo!" Said Blossom's voice, interrupting Mojo Jojo's annoyingly long speech.

Mojo turned and saw the PowerPuff Girls ready to fight him. Mojo Jojo made an evil smirk and said "Well, well, well... PowerPuff Girls! How nice of you to come and witness me, Mojo Jojo, succeed in conquering the world!"

"Think again, Mojo! You'll never become the ruler of the world! Not as long as we're around!" Blossom exclaimed.

"Oh? Is that so?" Said Mojo all looking calm about something as he pushed a button that quickly launched a huge orange bubble at The PowerPuff Girls and Boomer. "Ha! I think not!"

The girls and Boomer tried to punch and kick their way out. They even tried to use their lasers, but nothing could help them break free. Buttercup then faced Mojo and said "You'll never get away with this, you dang dirty ape!"

"Hoh, hoh, hoh! I beg to differ! Now that you girls are trapped inside my indestructible bubble, all you can do now is watch as I crush the puny humans and take over Townsville!" Said Mojo in pride. "You see, my little annoying friends, I, Mojo Jojo, am a supreme genius that always creates the greatest tools for evil! Not to mention your male counter parts the... Hold the phone!" Mojo then noticed that there was more than three in the bubble. He looked at the fourth child that was in there, then made a surprised and shocked expression when he saw Boomer. "What is this, of which is being beheld by the eyes of me, Mojo Jojo? A RowdyRuff Boy, with the PowerPuff Girls? What is the meaning of this?"

Bubbles then gave Boomer a cheerful hug saying "He's with us now!

"What?" Mojo Jojo said in shock. "A RowdyRuff Boy, fighting for justice? How can this be?"

"It's a long story, Mojo! Longer than your annoying speeches!" Said Buttercup.

Mojo glared at Buttercup and said "Silence! Boomer! I am surprised at you! Not surprised in a good way, like at birthdays, but in a bad way, like witnessing a crime!"

"Hey! Let my little bro out of there!" Mojo turned to see where he heard the voice and saw Butch.

"WHAT? Butch too?" Said Mojo, now even more angry. "THIS IS INCONCEIVABLE!"

"The reason Butch is here, is because he wants to prove to us that he is human!" Said Bubbles. "You may have created him! And you may have created him to defeat us, but that doesn't mean that he's a child that has to mature!"

Mojo shunned the blond and said "Bah! You girls are so naïve if you think that the Rowdyruff Boys could be reformed!"

"Maybe you forgotten, but you also helped the Professor create us by accident!"

Mojo made a surprised and scared look hearing Bubbles bring that up and in front of two of his boys. "Uh oh...!"

Butch made a shocked expression of what he just heard and said to Mojo in anger "WHAT? You created the Powerpuff Girls before you created us? And why didn't you tell us that?"

Boomer was equally at what he just learned. "Wh-what? M-Mojo once helped..."

Blossom nodded her head and said "It's true, Boomer. Mojo was once the Professor's lab monkey who misbehaved before he got that big brain, which was caused by him pushing the Professor and having him crash his stirrer into the Chemical-X that created us and mutated him into having that brain."

"The reason he didn't tell you that is because he doesn't want you to know!" Buttercup added. "Not only that, but he also tricked us in to building his observatory, making us think that he was going to use it for good, isn't that right, Mojo?!"

"Silence!" Mojo cried angrily. "Finding out that it was I, Mojo Jojo that helped Professor Utonium create you the way you are is the most horrifying foundation that will forever be scared in the memories of me, Mojo Jojo, and would be the only reason why I created you and your brothers, the RowdyRuff Boys as well! For you see, when I Mojo Jojo, first created you boys, you were the perfect tools of evil! That is, until you, the PowerPuff Girls, like always, destroyed my greatest creations, only you did that with your kisses, which I thought was the most pathetic thing I have ever seen! And now, because of that, my rights of being the soul creator of the RowdyRuff Boys have been stolen by HIM, who resurrected the RowdyRuff Boys and claimed to have 'improved' them! There for making HIM the adoptive father and me, Mojo Jojo, the real father! Perhaps the RowdyRuff Boys we're a mistake as well! Perhaps it would have been better if I, Mojo Jojo, had never created you boys in the first place!"

After hearing that, Butch became enraged at this. "What did you just say...?" Butch asked in an angry whisper.

"Uh oh... I think you made him really mad, Mojo..." Bubbles said in a sly tone.

"You dare say that to me?"

"You should have done that...!" Blossom added.

"TO ME?"

"Now your in for it...!" Said Buttercup.

"Well, you know what, Mojo? You and HIM are one-hundred percent terrible parents! Especialy of the fact that you neglected to tell us that the Powerpuff Girls are actually our half-sisters! And you know what else? Your so called son's got something to say to you...!" Butch then made a battle cry as he charged at Mojo, who was now in fear an regret at what he just said.

"Uh oh...!" Mojo said nervously as Butch started to beat him up and destroy his mobile.

Butch then grabbed Mojo by the collar and held his scared face up to his angry face saying "Me and my brothers are nobody's tools any more!"

And with one powerful punch, Mojo was send flying all the way over to the Townsville Jail. "Curses...!"

After the fight, Butch eased his anger and broke the bubble, setting Blossom, Buttercup, Bubbles, and Boomer free. "Wow! You really taught Mojo a thing or two!" Said Buttercup. That was awesome!"

"Yeah! Your a hero!" Bubbles cheered.

"Huh? You... You liked what I did?" Said Butch awe strucked.

"Yeah! They did! I told you that being a hero is better than being bad!" Said Boomer.

Blossom then went up to him and said "Yeah. I hate to admit it, but that was... pretty awesome!" Butch was surprised that the PowerPuff Girls would say that he was awesome. He smiled at the girls, until Blossom punched him, sending him flying into a construction site and on knocked against a building bar that was standing up straight. Then he slowly slid down against the bar until he touched the ground. "That was for getting me in trouble in class!" Butch got up and made an angry glare at Blossom, unaware to him that more building bars were coming right on top of him. Blossom saw the bars falling and gasped. "Butch! Look out, above you!"

Butch turned and looked up saying "Huh? Aw... crap...!" The bars landing right on top of him, making the girls and Boomer gasp in worry. Butch stuck his hand out and crawled about half of his body out, moaning in pain. Then a screw bolt fell and bounced off the spot of his head where the band-aid was. His eyes widened and he showed his teeth in pain as he screamed "OOOOOWWWW!"

**(R&R)**


	7. Ch7 Boomer gets Busted

Ch.7 Boomer gets Busted

At the Townsville Hospital, Butch was laying down on a gurney with casts from head to toe. Butch moaned in pain as Blossom, who was in the patient room with everybody else, said in a bit of a happy tone "Gee, Butch. Sorry about that sudden misfortune. All I wanted was to punch you for getting me into trouble, I didn't mean to let about ten, twenty, or thirty building bars to come falling right on top of you."

Butch then muffled from under the cast that was covering his mouth "Could you please not mention that? It's still giving me the willies thinking about it...! Ow!"

Then, someone knocked on the door. "Yes?" Blossom answered.

A nurse came in saying "I hope I'm not interrupting anything. Am I interrupting anything?"

"Oh no, it's okay. We were just talking, having a merry time." Said Bubbles.

"Oh good." Said the nurse. "Oh! Good day, Butch. And how is the patient today?"

"I'm suffering from broken bones, loss of energy, and humiliation, would you like to hear the weather report too?" Butch answered as he felt another sting of pain in his bones, making him groan in pain.

"Hm... sorry to hear that. Well, not to worry! Time heals all wounds!"

"Easy for you to say!" Butch whispered.

"Well then, I suppose I'll be on my way." The nurse was about to leave, until she realized that she forgotten something. "Oh! Before I forget, Ms. Kean is here to see you."

"Ms. Kean?" Blossom asked in confusion. "What could she be doing here?"

"She said that it's very important. Can she come in?"

Everybody looked at each other. Then Blossom answered "Uh... sure. She can come in."

A few seconds later, Ms. Kean walked in and said "Good day, class! Well... less than half of my class, anyway."

"Hi, Ms. Kean!" Boomer said. "What are you doing here?"

Ms. Kean answered "Well, you see, I heard of what Butch did today, and I must say that I'm impressed! And Blossom, I'm sure glad you taught him a thing or two! And so, I've decided to give each of you, one good-noodle star!" Blossom made an excited and happy smile and so did Butch, however felt pain in his bones yet again when he was about to leap.

"Gosh. Thank you, Ms. Kean!" Said Blossom.

"It's the least I could do to award you!" Said Ms. Kean.

Then, a more mature woman's voice said "Yes, it is the least she could do."

Everyone looked and saw that the voice came from Ms. Bellum. "Ms. Bellum? Your here too?"

The nurse, who was behind Ms. Bellum answered "On behalf of the Mayor, yes! Sorry that I didn't mention that there were two guests."

"It's okay!" Bubbles replied.

"What are you doing here Ms. Bellum? Where's the Mayor?" Blossom asked.

"Oh, you know him! He's all caught up on something important, if you know what I mean."

Meanwhile, at the Mayor's house, the Mayor was playing Super Smash Bros. on the Wii, and he was having some difficulty playing as Bowser fighting Sonic. He threw a bomb, only to have Sonic grab it and throw it back at him, sending him flying off the screen. "Oh, blast it! I hate that hedgehog!" (No offense to Sega fans. I like Sonic too, ya know!)

Back at the hopsital. "Anyway..." Ms. Bellum continued. "I've come on behalf of the Mayor to congratulate you girls and your new friends."

"Thanks, Ms. Bellum. But, we couldn't do a thing to stop Mojo." Blossom explained. "Butch was the one who saved the town by himself."

Butch crossed his arms and turned away saying "I was not saving the town, he... he just said somethings that made me mad, that's all!"

"Well, wether you didn't try to save the town or not, you were a hero, Butch! And so, I do believe that I, on behalf of the Mayor, here by award you with this medal of honor!" Said Ms. Bellum as she showed the medal of honor.

"Whatev... Wow! That does look shiny." Said Butch.

"See Butch? And you thought that doing good deeds has no rewards." Said Boomer.

"Yeah? Well the only good deed in my book is strangling you for tricking me!" Said Butch as Ms. Bellum placed the medal of honor on his chest, making him yelp in pain. "Ouch!"

"Oh! Sorry. My bad." Said Ms. Bellum as everyone laughed except Butch.

Just then, a news crew came in and went right to Butch. The leader of the news crew came in front of the camera saying "We're here at the Townsville Hospital to hear what the hero of the day, Butch Jojo, has to say about his heroic deeds!" The news lady held her microphone up to Butch. "Butch, we have just received word from the citizens that they witnessed you beating the life out of one of Townsville's most dangerous criminals! What's your comment on that?"

Butch was surprised at what was going on. "Uh... What's my comment?"

"Yes! We're wanting to know about what you think about what you just did!"

Butch then made a sly look saying "Well, if your dieing to know, it goes something like this..."

Meanwhile, back at the RowdyRuff Boys house, Brick was board out of his mind, flipping through channels. "Where the heck are Butch and Boomer? They've been gone for hours now! If there is anyone who knows, I would be happy to hear about it!" That's when he flipped to one channel, he saw Butch all in casts. Brick widened his eyes in surprise to see Butch like that. He laughed at what he saw and said "Oh ho, man! I was hoping that the girls would dress his hair up, but this is even better!"

Then Brick heard Butch say "You see, that over grown banana for brains wasn't as smart as he believes he is!"

Confused on what he just heard, Brick thought to himself "Huh? Is he talking about Mojo? Why would he pick a fight with that mad monkey?" Then he spotted the medal of honor on his chest. Brick was now even more confused. "And what the heck is he doing with that thing on his chest?"

"He said some things to me that really, really ticked me off, so I decided to give him a response!" Butch said as he put his hands behind his back, cringing in pain afterwards.

"I see. So you only save the town because he made you mad? What exactly did he say?"

Butch was about to say something, but hesitated with a guilt expression. "It's... It was something personal. Let's leave it at that."

"What made you fight along side the Powerpuff Girls even though you deem them as your enemies" The reporter asked further.

"Ask Boomer! He's the one who tricked me in a dare! And because I lost, I was stuck having to be with those girls all day! Of course, being with them now, they actually seem pretty okay."

"What?" Said Brick, not believing what he was hearing. "What is all of this?"

The news lady then said "Well then, let's hear what the young man known as Boomer has to say." The camera turned to Boomer, showing him happy with the PowerPuff Girls.

Brick, surprsied at this, leaped from his chair in anger and said "What the crap? What the heck is Boomer doing with the PowerPuff Girls?"

"Boomer, we all understand that you and your brothers had been criminals ever since you were first created. What made you change?"

"Well... Uh... I... uh..."

"Come on now, don't be shy. Go ahead and tell us."

Brick pointed at the television in anger threatening "Yeah! Come on, Boomer! We're all dieing to know here!"

"Well... okay... Here goes..." Boomer breathed in and out some air, still a little nervous as he explained. "Do you remember how I said some insulting things that made Blossom really, really mad and made her say horrible things about me and force jawbreakers into my mouth?"

"Well, yes. We heard that you had your feelings hurt, you even cried. You poor thing."

"Tch! I would have expected much! The big cry baby!"

"Yeah... but, she apologized and told me the importance of feelings and the negatives and positives about them. And..."

"And?"

"And... I've reflected on all the bad things I've done and realized that everyone hates me for it. Then Blossom told me if I want to have people like me, I have to do good things for them."

"Well, she's right. You did some good things for us recently and we've all grown to love you." Said the news lady.

Hearing that made Brick look at the screen in utter surprise and even more angry. "What?!"

"So, about you and Blossom, what's your relationship with her now?"

Boomer thought about it. Then he blushed saying "Well, I guess you could say that, I look at Blossom as if she was my older sister."

"Aw..." Everyone in the room, except Buttercup, Bubbles, and Butch said as Blossom put her arms behind her back and blushed. Brick stuck his tounge out in disgust.

"Well, what about your eldest brother Brick? I mean, you got Butch into joining the PowerPuff Girls in the fight for justice. So why not Brick?"

Boomer's happy face disappeared and then put his hands in his pockets, narrowing his eyes with a mad look. "I doubt it!"

"What do you mean?"

Boomer let out a sigh and mad a sad look said "Well... He really hates the PowerPuff Girls, and... he's always been a jerk to me. Of course, Butch does that too, but..."

"But what?"

Boomer then crossed his arms with the mad face again. "But he's all cocky, stubborn, and selfish, and, and he always puts me down. And he hates admitting anything!" Brick clutched his fists hard with anger hearing Boomer talk negatively about him "I've been keeping my friendship with the girls a secret form him ever since Blossom apologized."

"Well, do you think that you could at least try something?"

"Well... I guess... but, I might have to think about it..."

"Well, you heard it here, folks, coming to you live from..." Brick turned the T.V. off and showed that he was super angry at what he just saw.

"Yeah, I've heard enough! So... he thinks that since I've always been pushing him around and just because Blossom was so 'nice' to him that he'd rather hang out with her than hang out with me? I don't think so! Somebodies gonna be in hot water when he gets home!"

Unaware to Brick, HIM was laying on the top of the building. He heard everything that was going on in there. He made a sinister grin, chuckled evilly and said "Well, this should be interesting...!"

Later that night, loads of rain came coming down as lighting struck. The PowerPuff Girls took Butch inside their room at their house as Butch groaned in pain "Ow! Be careful!"

"Quit your whining!" Said Buttercup.

They carried him over to the bed and as Blossom said "Careful... Put him down gently..."

Bubbles then dropped Butch's head on the bed as he moaned in pain. "Oops! Sorry..." Bubbles said.

"Man... If he keeps moaning like this it's gonna drive us all insane!" Said Buttercup.

"Now, Buttercup! I was responsible for his misfortune!" Blossom reminded. "I figured that hospitality at our house is a good way to pay him back for that accident."

"Yeah! Accident, my butt! Ow!" Butch shouted. Then a moment of awkward silence took place. Butch decided to break it by saying "So... Mojo mistakenly created you girls before he had that freakishly huge brain?"

The girls looked at each other then at the floor with sad expressions as Buttercup said "Yeah. It's all true."

"And that makes us... half-siblings, then?"

Blossom let out a sigh and said "As messed up as it is... Yes, we're brothers and sisters with different fathers."

Butch looked away with mixed feelings of guilt and regret. "Butch? Are you okay?" Bubbles asked in concern.

Butch looked over to them and then back at where he was looking. "I'm fine. I'm just... Thinking."

Buttercup approached Butch and said "Look, if it means anything, we want you to know that we forgive you for all the bad things you did. And we're sorry for not telling you of this sooner. We thought that you guys wouldn't care... Well, maybe except Boomer."

Butch just shrugged as he said "Nah, water under the bridge. And... Thanks... Sis." Buttercup felt as if lifted up from hearing Butch call her sis. She even smiled.

The Professor came in and said "Good afternoon, everyone! I saw the news, and was happy with what I saw! And Boomer, that thing you said before, about you seeing Blossom as an older sister?"

"Uh... Yeah?" Said Boomer. "Was it wrong for me to say that...?"

"Oh! No, no!" The Professor waved his hands, telling him to not get the wrong idea. "I'm actually glad to see that you like Blossom very much. You see, Blossom's been talking about you these two in a half weeks."

Boomer turned to Blossom in wounder saying "You... You really like me too?"

Blossom then held Boomer's hand, looking at him with a gentle smile and said "Yeah. I guess you could say: I don't want to be enemies with you anymore. I want us to be friends."

"I think you two should be closer than friends. What I'm trying to say is..." The Professor knelled down to Boomer and placed a hand on his shoulder saying "Boomer, I was wondering if you would like to be a part of our family."

Boomer then felt a stroke of happieness inside of him as he said "You... you mean... me...? A part of the... family...?"

The Professor made a kind smile and nodded yes. "You see, I do love my girls, a lot. But, I've always wondered what it would be like to raise boys."

Boomer, after hearing the Professor referring to more than one boy, said "Wait! Butch too?"

"Of course! And Brick as well!"

Hearing Brick's name, Boomer's happy face suddenly turned upside down. "I don't know... I don't think... Brick is just..."

Then Buttercup went up to him and said "Boomer. I know that your trying to avoid this situation."

"Yeah... But I have a good reason to..."

"Boomer. You can't keep this secret from him for long." Buttercup interrupted. "Your going to have to tell him. Sooner or later. Keeping it from him would also be kind of selfish."

Boomer made a face of realization of what buttercup said. "I hate to admit it, But she's right." Butch said in addition. "Heck, I was ticked when I found out you've been hanging out with the girls. Even at Mojo for not telling us he helped their dad create the girls by accident and tricked them in building his observatory made me really ticked!"

Remembering that made Boomer feel bad. He then sighed and said "Okay, I'll tell him in the morning! I'd better..."

Buttercup then nodded her head from side to side as she said "And by sooner or later... I meant now or never."

Boomer looked down in sadness. Then he looked up with a serious look saying "Maybe your right. It's about time I told him the truth!"

"You might need us there if he tries to hurt you!"

"No! I'll be fine." Said Boomer "I'll face him... alone." With that said, Boomer flew out the window, leaving everyone worried for him.

Blossom saw Buttercup, looking all guilty and said "Hey, don't worry. I'm sure he can do this. He's gotten stronger since then."

Buttercup looked at the floor in guilt saying "I hope you're right, Blossom. I just that hope I didn't make a big mistake..." Blossom placed a hand on Buttercup's shoulder, saying that they have faith in what is yet to come.

**(R&R)**


	8. Ch8 HIM's Potion

Ch.8 HIM's Potion

The rain continued to pour and the lightning continued to flash as Boomer made it home. Boomer shook the rain off of him and looked around. Boomer felt butterflies in his stomach as he walked around the house, looking for Brick. Of course, he didn't know that Brick was actually waiting in the dark. When Boomer walked on past him, Brick opened his eyes and without turning to face him, he said in a scary and angry voice "Well... where have you been?"

Boomer got scared a little, but kept his cool saying "I was... having trouble with the rain."

"Oh really...?" Brick said in a frightening voice as he turned to face him. "Then allow me to rephrase my question!" Brick turned and slowly stepped out of the darkness as lightning flashed, brightening the sight of his infuriated face. "What have you been doing this whole time? And you'd better not lie to me!"

"Why are you so mad?" Boomer asked in confusion.

"Stop playing stupid with me, Boomer!" Brick snapped. "I saw you and Butch on the news! And I've heard everything of what you said!"

Boomer felt like a knife just stabbed him in the chest when he heard that. He then turned with his eyes closed saying "How much of it did you hear...?"

"Believe me! I've heard enough! You've been hanging out with the PowerPuff Girls, haven't you?"

Boomer clutched his fists in anger. Then he turned and said in an angry tone "So what if I have? It's not like you would care!"

"Oh, I care alright! Care that your a traitor!" Brick snapped. "The PowerPuff Girls are our enemies, Boomer! And they always will be!"

"They won't be if we just change the way we are! Blossom told me about feelings and how they work! She also told me that if I want people to not hate me, I should do something good for them! It helped me get friends and made me be liked by people."

"Listen to yourself! Your talkin like a crazy dude! A dude that will soon be stabbed in the back for trusting the enemy! If you ask me, I think your taking the phrase 'keep your friends close and your enemies closer' too seriously!"

"Well, if you ask me, Brick! I say your just plain jealous!"

"Jealous?! Of what?"

"If you heard me on the news, then it's clear that you heard me say that I look at Blossom as an older sister! She's been nice to me because she saw me cry after she yelled at me and felt terrible. And ever since that day, I felt that I made my very first friend."

Brick turned his head away and said in denial "Don't be stilid! I am not jealous of some stupid know-it-all! What does that got to do with the subject, anyway?"

"You also heard me say that you've always been a jerk to me! Well, just because I said that, it doesn't mean it isn't true! You've always treated me like trash while Blossom treated me with respect! You've always force me to do things while Blossom encourages me! You've always called me a loser and an idiot while Blossom said she was proud of me!

"You always laugh at me when I get hurt or humiliate myself while Blossom comforts me! And you never, in your life, defended me, like Buttercup did when I was rescuing her! You just can't take the fact that I would rather be with Blossom than with you!"

Brick then remembered what Buttercup said to him about him being horrible at being a big brother. "I see...! That's why Buttercup was asking if I was the best at being a brother, which I found it weird at first, until now! So you'd rather be babied than be tough?! How lame!"

Boomer then shouted again "And another thing! You don't care about anybody but yourself! You always let your ego get the best of you! You always blame me for making us lose to the girls! And you always boss us around for no reason! Well I'm sick of it! I'm sick of being called a bad guy! I'm sick of being treated like dirt, I'm sick of being misled and mistreated, and I'm sick of you!"

Brick glared at him feeling angry as he said "So that's it then...? Your just gonna walk away and never come back, like a loser?!"

"What do you care if I ever do come back? You don't care about me! You never cared about me! I wish you never were my brother!" Shouted Boomer now with so much anger building up from the arugment. "I... I... I HATE YOU!"

Lightning struck when that word came out of his mouth. Brick, just stood there with widened and shocked eyes. Then he gritted his teeth angrily as he said "What did you just say to me?! I couldn't hear you from way over here...!"

"I'm done arguing with you, Brick...! I'm leaving, and I don't care if I ever see you again!" Said Boomer as he flew out of the house in a flash.

Brick, seeing this happen ran to the opening and cried at the top of his lungs "BOOMER! GET BACK HERE! GET BACK HERE OR YOU'LL REGRET IT!" Boomer could hear him just fine, however, he didn't listen. He just continued flying, not even paying any attention to him. Brick then made an infuriated glare at him. "Fine...! I see how it is...!"

Brick then rocketed towards Boomer in rage as he pulled his fist back. Boomer turned his head and his eyes widened when he saw Brick coming for him Brick punched Boomer with great force, that Boomer fell rapidly to the into the road. Boomer opened his eyes and looked at Brick who was extremely ticked off. Then Boomer made the same angry face and zoomed in towards him. Boomer punched Brick in the gut, then he punched his face and then kicked him right into a building. Brick, now even more angry, zipped out of the building and right at Boomer. They fought like crazy. Their respectfully colored beams clashed hard against each other as lightning flashed as if their clashes were causing it.

Brick then punched Boomer right into a garbage can. Boomer saw Brick charging right at him. So he leaped, dodging his attack and then fell right back down with his foot landing hard on Brick's back. Brick pushed Boomer off and tackled him.

Boomer saw that Brick was going to ram him in the wall. But Boomer managed to make Brick be the one that with have his back smashed against the wall. Then Brick kicked Boomer off and flew right at him in the speed of light. Boomer then caught Brick by the foot that was about to hit his face and started to spin him around in incredibly fast. Then he let him go and send him flying into a row of stone stares.

Brick then rocketed towards Boomer only to have Boomer head-butt him directly on the head, making him crash into the asphalt. Boomer then punched Brick as hard as he could, making blast through more of the road. When Brick finally stopped, Boomer stepped on Brick's stomach and glared at him angrily, getting ready to shoot a laser at him. But, instead, he shot at the road. Brick couldn't believe that Boomer didn't shot at him.

Boomer then got off him and turned away. Brick got up on his elbows and said "What are you doing? You said you hate me! Shouldn't you be trying to kill me!"

"As much as I hate you for all the pain you caused me...! I just can't do it..." Said Boomer. "Because, unlike you... I have the freedom to choose whether to do good or bad! While you choose to be Mojo and HIM's puppet! That's why I'm leaving you! To be free to express my feelings! Something that you are too afraid to do all because your too afraid to!"

As Boomer continued to fly back to the Utonium house, leaving Brick all angry at what he just heard as he said in his thoughts "What...?! You think I'm too afraid to express my feelings?! Well I'll show you...! By expressing how ticked off I am with you!"

Brick then sped up towards him without warning and started to beat him really bad. Brick punched Boomer high into the sky. Then he zipped up and punched Boomer right on top of a building. Boomer was so beaten up, that he couldn't move. Brick then grabbed Boomer by the neck and panted angrily as he was about to deliver a final blow. A blow that could kill him.

But to his confusion, he couldn't do it. That's because when he saw what he was doing, his angry face turned into shock, realizing that he was about to kill his own brother. He let Boomer go and backed away slowly.

Boomer got up and saw Brick look back at him sad and terrified with his mouth open. It shocked Boomer to see Brick look guilty. "Brick...?" Boomer asked in sadness and concern.

Brick then closed his eyes tight and grounded his teeth, cringing in overwhelming sorrow before he flew away hurt and confused. Boomer, seeing this happen, reached out and cried out "Wait! Brick! Come back, please! I... I'm sorry!" Seeing that Brick wasn't coming back, he looked down and closed his eyes in sadness as tears ran down his cheeks.

Back at the PowerPuff Girls house, the Professor heard a knock on the door and said "Blossom! Could you get that?"

"Sure thing, Professor!" Said Blossom as she went and answered the door. "Hello?" Blossom then gasped in worry when she saw Boomer all beaten up. "Boomer! What... what happened to you?"

"This is all my fault...!" Boomer said in guilt. "Brick found out about what I've been up to..."

Blossom, feeling sadness strike her heart, held Boomer saying "Come on. We gotta get you warm." Boomer sat in front of the fire with a blanket wrapped around him as Blossom sat next to him. After explaining the argument he and Brick had, Blossom said "So, he attacked you while you were leaving? I'm so sorry..."

Boomer continued with his story saying "I thought that I would be able to make him see that what he's doing would destroy him, but... us arguing got me so mad that... I blared out I hate him and it made him angry... He beat me up baldy and had me pined down... He could've finished me... But... he didn't... He let me go and he looked sad and scared... I don't know why..."

"I think I know why..." Said Blossom. "When you said you hated him, it made him think that you were now his enemy. But, when he had you pinned down and was about to finish you off... his conscience stopped him. It could be that deep down, he actually loves you, no matter what. He's just like Buttercup. He chooses to bottle up his feelings due to his ego. I'm sorry you had to go through that..." Blossom hugged Boomer to comfort him.

"Don't be... It's not your fault... I knew that... I had to tell him the truth sooner or later... Buttercup said so herself..." Said Boomer. "I just... got angry when we argued and decided to forget about him... I'm... I'm just as bad as he is..."

The Professor, Bubbles, Buttercup, and even Butch heard the whole thing and became sad about what they heard.

Back with Brick, Brick was angrily destroying the apartment. He thought that he had the guts to end someone's life, but for some reason he couldn't do it. He threw the game console into the T.V., he punched through the wall, he tore the couch in half, and he kicked the door to his bed room open. "Why? Why couldn't I do it? He said he hated me, so he became my enemy! But why couldn't I do it?"

As he was thrashing the place, he started to remember the words Buttercup and Boomer said to him. He saw the picture of himself and his brothers that were in front of a burning building. And by looking at the picture, he felt loneliness for the first time. He sat on the bed with a face full of sadness and regret as he held the picture in his hands. Then he started to shed some tears in sorrow. "Butch... Boomer..."

Then, HIM's voice echoed saying "MY, my... what a pity sight... A little boy... all alone in the world... with no one to blame but himself..."

Without even turning to face him, Brick quickly wiped his eyes and said with a serious look "What are you doing here, HIM?"

"Isn't it clear to you? I just came to say that it was a good show that you put on!" Said HIM who slowly floated down form the above.

Brick, still not looking at him, asked "How long have you been watching?"

"Pretty much the whole thing till the end...! I was pleased at what I saw, all the pain and stress, the anger and frustration, and the way Boomer said how much he hated you! What really disappointed me was how you spared his life after you had him pinned down!"

Brick didn't show it, but he felt bitter when he remembered how terrible Boomer looked after he gave him a crule beating. "What's it to you?" Brick asked, trying to hide his feelings. "So what if I spared him? He wasn't worth it!"

"Oh... come now... I can read the emotions of mortals... Even yours!" Said HIM as he floated over his head and took the picture of the RowdyRuff Boys together. "I can easily tell that you are all hurt inside... after hearing what Boomer said to you. That made you believe that your brothers had left you, seeing that you are not as great as they thought you were! And perhaps this would have never happened if that Blossom hadn't told Boomer about feelings and pretended to actually care about him! That lesson Blossom had taught him and her showing him kindness were the very reasons why Boomer started to like her... And, even though you deny it, you have become envious of her, seeing as how he likes her far more than he likes you!"

Brick then gave him a look of suspicion saying "And this concerns you how?"

HIM then angrily yelled in Brick's face "DO YOU LITTLE BRATS HAVE SHOR-TERM-MEMORY-LOSE?! I WAS THE ONE WHO RESERECTED YOU! THAT'S HOW IT CONCERNS ME!" HIM then calmed down and continued. "Is it wrong to say that I am your father after all? So... I want to help you..."

"What can you possibly do to help me?"

"Why Brick, my dear boy! I am a being that can do anything... even help make Boomer see that you actually do appreciate him...!"

Brick, still not trusting him one bit, said "What is it that you want me to do?"

HIM made an unpleasant and evil smile saying "I'm glad you asked... You see, Boomer is as of now drawn by feelings and into doing good deeds, so, all you have to do... is make all that desire to do good... disappear!"

"And how do you expect me to do that?"

"Simple!" He then raised his claw and made a sinister bottle of potion appear. "This potion will help make Boomer super strong! Once he sees that he has become more powerful because of you, and will see that Blossom would never do that for him! All you have to do is put the potion in a glass full of punch for Boomer at tomorrow's ceremony of Townsville's anniversary, which will be held at the Mayor's humble house hold! Do make me proud my boy... And if you fail in doing that... well... you'll figure it out...!" HIM then walked backwards in to the shadows, leaving an eerie red glowing evil face.

After HIM left, Brick thought to himself "Man... that guy is just weird...!" He then looked at the bottle and thought 'Why is he wanting me to do this? It's obvious that he would rather have someone do his dirty work, sure, but... usually, he would want someone that is full of good do it. So why would he come to me... to make Boomer want to be a bad guy again? He's up to something... and I'm not sure if I want to find out what... Just what should I do?'

**(R&R)**


	9. Ch9 Meet the Utoniums

Ch.9 Meet the Utoniums

The next morning, Boomer came back to look for Brick. He was in surprise to see the place was all torn up, which meant that Brick was so frustraited that he went berserk. He figured that he would be in his room, all gloomy and not wanting to even get up. He went in the room and saw Brick all covered in sheets, looking away from the door of his room. Boomer, feeling all guilty and nervous, Boomer gulped and breathed in some courage.

"Um... Brick...?" Boomer began. "Are... are you up...?" Brick was awake and was listening, but he didn't answer. He was surprised that Boomer came back, even after saying that he was leaving.

"Well... I just came back to say that... I'm sorry... I'm sorry that I kept the fact that Blossom showed me kindness as a secret from you and Butch... You see... I thought that if you guys found out that I cried and let Blossom hug me, you would... laugh at me... You see... I always thought that... you guys and the PowerPuff Girls don't care about me... That is... until Blossom apologized for saying those horrible things about me... Anyway... the reason I came here last night was to ask if you would come with me and see how wrong we we're about the girls... and maybe... I don't know... prove to you that... I am no longer a loser... and that I became stronger... and maybe... we could... be... best friends..." A long moment of silence took place. Brick didn't even bother to move a muscle, however, he did make a sad face that was filled with guilt. Boomer sighed. "Well... Good talk... I'll... see ya... later... I guess..."

Hearing the 'best friends' part, Brick felt anxiety. "Boomer..." Boomer was about to leave the building, until Brick got out of his room and said "Boomer!" Boomer turned and saw Brick. "I... I'm sorry too... I should have got angry with you when I saw you on the news... You were right... If somebody would always laugh at me when I do something that humilates me, I would feel bad too... So... we cool?"

Boomer looked at Brick, then smiled and said "Yeah. We're cool."

Brick then scratched the back of his head in this awkward moment, then finally said "Uh.. so... if the PowerPuff Girls are as fun to be with as you say they are... then I would... like to come with ya... Er... Just to see how dead wrong you are!"

Boomer smirked saying "Beleive me! You won't be disapointed!"

"We'll see about that!" Said Brick. "Usual wager?"

"Loser has to wear a princess hat all day?" Said Boomer as they laughed. "You see, Brick? Even if I hang with the PowerPuff Girls, I'm still a bit the same! Let's go. " He then zipped off. Brick then looked down in guilt, because he didn't apologized for what he was really sorry for. Like the time he almost killed him, or for everything he did to let Boomer say that 'he hated him.' Boomer noticed that Brick wasn't following. "Well? Aren't you coming?"

"Huh? Oh! Uh... y-y... yeah, I'm... I'm coming." Said Brick as he followed Boomer to the house.

Boomer knocked on the door and Buttercup answered it. "Yeah?" She saw Boomer and said "Hey Boomer!" Then she saw Brick and made a mad glare. "Brick...!"

Brick made a mad glare at her too saying "Buttercup...!"

Boomer, a bit worry of what this is going to go down to, got between Brick and Buttercup and said "Wow, wow, wow! Easy, guys! We're not here to have a free-for-all, we're here to get to know each other! Okay?" Brick and Buttercup settled down and went inside.

While Brick was inside, he went and sat down on a chouch and looked around, seeing that the house was pretty nice looking at the inside as the outside of it was. He was here before, the last time was when Bubbles disguised herself as Boomer. He didn't want to admit it, but he was pretty jealous of how nice the girl's house looked.

Brick then saw Bubbles and Boomer drawing some pictures of many things. Bubbles then broke a crayon that she was using and cried in sadness. Boomer saw Bubbles crying over a broken crayon. Feeling bad for her, he gave Bubbles a crayon that made Bubbles stop crying and kiss him on the cheek.

Brick then saw Blossom trying to build a huge tower of blocks to see how high a tower can keep it's balance. She wrote down on paper of inch of blocks she placed as Butch, with still a few casts on him, sneaked up on Blossom with an evil smirk on his face. He whistled trying to look innocent. Then he slightly and gently tapped one finger on the tower as it slowly started to lose it's balance. When Blossom turned to the tower, she gasped when she saw the whole tower fall right on top of her. She popped her head out of the pile as Butch laughed at her. Blossom glared at him in frustration and then slightly tapped on Butch's broken arm, making him whine in pain many times.

Brick then slightly smiled at what he was seeing. He felt something warm inside of himself when ever he saw what he was looking at. He never felt like this before. Then, when he turned, he saw Buttercup sit right next to him. Buttercup had her back on him, so Brick did the same.

"So... You just decided to show up after all, huh?" Buttercup said in a ticked off voice.

"Yeah...!"

"You caught Boomer in a lie and got angry with him, huh?"

"Yeah...!"

"You beat him up too, huh?"

Brick then made a guilt face and said "Y... Yeah..."

Buttercup turned and raised an eye brow, hearing how his voice sounded when he answered that third question. "Are you... upset about that..."

"Maybe... Upset how?"

"Never mind..." Buttercup said as she looked away and awkward silence took place. Buttercup broke it again saying "So why are you here?"

"Don't know." Brick said curtly.

Buttercup turned "Don't know? Then why even come here then?"

Brick didn't turn to her as he responded "I'm a rebel! I can do whatever I want!"

"Really? If you are a rebel, then why do you do what HIM or Mojo tell you to do, huh?" Buttercup retorted.

"I don't!" Brik denied a bit more angry now. "Neither of them are the boss of me!"

"Then why don't you leave them?! You say you're a rebel, so why don't you do the opposite of what they say?" Buttercup questioned.

Brick found himself cornered. So he turned and said "Just shut up!"

Buttercup rolled her eyes and said "I knew it! You're no rebel, you just pretend to be one!"

Brick then pointed at Buttercup saying "Oh and you're no different?! You act all tough and rebellious yet you do what Blossom says!"

Buttercup then said in denial "I don't do what she says! She bosses me and Bubbles around because she believes that since she's the oldest, she's automatically our leader!"

"Then why do you still hang around with her?! She's nothing but a bossy know-it-all!"

"She may think she is so smart, but she fails to admit that she makes mistakes too! Even when she scolded at Boomer!"

Buttercup and Brick then looked at each other for a long awkward moment. Then they both started to sinker and then burst in laughter. They soon stopped and panted as Brick said "That's a good one."

Buttercup wiped a tear from the laughing and said "Yeah. Blossom even pretends that she didn't do such a thing by being nice to him and acting so friendly to him." Then Buttercup made a sad expression. "Then again... I should say the same thing about myself."

Brick raised an eyebrow and said "What do you mean?"

"Well... He said he wanted to hang out with us, and I was all like 'yeah right, like we can accept you as a friend?'"

"You mean, you didn't trust him at all?"

"Yeah, I've degraded him saying that no one likes him, but then... I became... jealous of him..."

Brick became confused of what she just said. "Jealous? Of Boomer?"

Buttercup then felt guilt and said "Yeah... You see... He took out a huge monster by himself! With our little help, that is... And everyone immediately liked him."

Brick was surprised to hear that Boomer took out a monster by himself. "He... fought a monster? And... he beat it?"

"Not only that... he also rescued me from Fuzzy and his nephews! I just stood there helpless when they tied him up and made fun of him... I never saw him so angry before... He just showed that he was stronger than he appears! He was all by himself when he took down those dumb hillbillies!"

"He... he became strong... without my help... Maybe... maybe he is better off with out me... and Butch..."

Buttercup, feeling like she really punched him, said "Wow, hey now, wait a second! I think... he wants more than just being strong."

Brick looked at Buttercup in confusion and asked "What do you mean?"

"I think... what he wants the most... is friends."

Brick made a face of realization that all Boomer wanted, was his friendship. But now, Brick wasn't so sure that Boomer wants his now. After all, he did treat him like trash a little. "Well... It looks like I'm out of luck on that... I even made him hate me and wish I was need his brother."

"No. He doesn't hate you. I think he was just mad when you two were arguing. Just give him some time. Okay?"

Brick looked at her in wonder and said "How can you be sure? You said so yourself, I'm horrible at being a brother."

Buttercup let out a sigh and said "I know what I said, but honestly... I wish you would be more nicer to him and not be such a jerk to him.

"I don't know how..."

"Brick, do you feel bad of beating up Boomer viciously?"

"Y... Yes." Brick answered a bit hesitant.

"Then he'll forgive you. Believe me, whenever I made Bubbles cry, she would be angry with me and refuse to speak to me and it made me feel bad."

Brick narrowed his eyes to the floor and rubbed his arm saying "I guess... We have a lot of things in common then we think."

Buttercup rubbed the back of her neck and said "Yeah. Maybe so."

Then the Professor said "Everyone! Listen up! This afternoon, we're going to the Mayor's humble home for the aniversery of Townsville, in honor of it's founder! So we're going to get all fancy and ready, alright?"

"Uh huh!" Said Boomer.

"Yes, Professor!" Said Blossom.

"Alright..." Said Buttercup.

"Fine..." Said Butch.

"Okay!" Said Bubbles.

"Uh... sure." Said Brick. As everyone went up stairs, Brick was about to come along, until he remembered the potion that HIM gave him. So he pulled the potion out, looked at it in anger and said in his thoughts "I don't need this thing to show Boomer that I care about him!" He then threw it out the nearest open window.

Later, the girls got dressed in their trademark colored dresses and the boys got in tuxedos with ties also in their colors. When they were ready, everybody went down stairs. Brick bumped into Buttercup.

"Oh! Sorry." Said Buttercup.

"Sorry." Said Brick. Then his eyes widened when he saw Buttercup in her sparkling green dress. Buttercup looked back at him, eye widened when she saw him in his tuxedo. "Wow...! You... you look... great."

"Uh... thanks. You look great too." Said Buttercup.

"Oh! Uh... thanks." Said Brick as he scratched the back of his head.

An awkward silence took place. Buttercup broke the scilence and said "So... are you and Boomer cool now? I mean... did you... well, y... you know..."

Brick looked down and said "Not yet. I should probably tell him while we go to the big party."

Then Buttercup said "Well then... I guess we better get down stairs then..." As Buttercup went past Brick, she slightly blushed. She never figured that she would find Brick of the RowdyRuff Boys as atractive as she believed.

Brick followed along, when he spotted himself in the mirror. He then thought of what he would look like without his red hat. So he took it off and placed it aside. He looked back at the mirror and saw that he might look better with the hat on. So when he placed it back on and, he gasped in shock when he saw HIM behind him in the mirror. He turned around fast to face him, but he wasn't there. Brick sighed in relief. But when he face the mirror again, HIM appeared in the mirror with his face on Brick's bow tie, much to his surprise.

"Well, well, Brick... You look sharp! Very, very sharp! Even Buttercup noticed." Said HIM.

HIM popped out of the mirror in his original form as Brick said with a mad look as if he was bothering him and said "What do you want?"

HIM chuckled and said "Why I came to give back what you've lost...!" He held the potion that Brick threw away.

Brick turned away in anger saying "Boomer doesn't want power! He wants friends! And if that's his choice, then you can take that back for all I care!"

HIM made a humming laugh saying "Don't think that you can hide your personal feelings form me...! You're starting to believe that the only way that you could ever get Boomer to go back to you is if you just show him compassion, as if that will ever work! And, if I'm not mistaken... your also falling for Buttercup...!"

Hearing that, Brick blushed and said "I am not falling for that green Powerpuff! She's... just trying to help me, that's all."

"Oh... don't be so ashamed of that... You know, red and green do go good together in many ways, such as... symbolizing Christmas... They also go good in telling people when to stop or to go. Anyways... I should give you back the real thing that will really help you not be alone anymore! Boomer's chance of becoming powerful!"

Brick looked at HIM and said "No...!"

"Hm?"

"I won't do it! I won't let Boomer want to have power over friends! And speaking of which, the way Buttercup is helping me, that made me not feel alone anymore without your help! So just take you stupid bottle of mumbo jumbo and get out of my life!"

HIM then calmly placed a claw on his chin and said "Maybe, I should be a little more... assertive about this..." He then angrily grabbed Brick by the neck. Brick struggled to escape his grip. "I might not have the power to send you back to that dark pit form wince I met you and your pathetic brothers, but I could do something that will make you suffer! Now listen here and listen well, you little whelp, because I'm not going to repeat myself! Give Boomer the power of the potion, or else I'll give him the power he needs myself, the hard way!"

Brick widened his eyes in shock and despair. Then he asked "How hard is it...?"

"Trust me, kid... you do not want to know..." Said HIM as let Brick go. Brick gasped for air as HIM disappeared in the mirror. Brick looked at the potion that was set on the table and picked it up.

Brick made a face of despair, not knowing what he should do now. Now that HIM has threatened to do Boomer harm, he was left with no choice. Brick came down stairs and Blossom saw that was Brick looking all depressed. Blossom went up to him and asked "Brick? Are you okay?"

"Huh? Oh, uh... yeah. I'll be okay." Brick assured, however, it didn't convince Blossom that he was doing alright. But she decided to leave it aside for now.

A knock was heard on the door. The Professor opened the door to see that Ms. Kean was at the door with a very nice dress. "Oh! Hello, Ms. Kean. I didn't know you were coming to our house."

"I just came to see how nice you all look. I didn't want to have trouble finding you all." Said Ms. Kean. "And I might say, you look very stylish, Professor!"

"Oh! Why... thank you, Ms. Kean." Said the Professor in a charming tone. "You look very radiant yourself."

Ms. Kean giggled then saw the girls. She gasped in awe and said "Oh...! Look at you girls! You all look so beautiful!" Then she saw the boys and said "Oh! And, my, my. Don't you boys look handsome!" She then knelled to Brick. "You must be Brick. Boomer's told me all about you."

Brick looked down all sad saying "Oh... he... he did...?"

"Oh... Brick, don't be let down. He didn't say anything bad about you. Well, he did say that you we're always a jerk to him, but he also said that he looks up to you."

Brick than looked at Boomer with surprise and asked "You said that?" Boomer scratched his head in a bit of bashfulness.

"Uh... yeah... I said that." Said Boomer.

"Well, I suppose we should get going." Said the Professor. "My car broke down anyway, so, let's go, everyone!" They all got in Ms. Kean's car and drove to the city.

**(R&R)**


	10. Ch10 Boomer's Inner Monster

Ch.10 Boomer's Inner Monster

They arrived at the Mayor's home, they saw that everybody was all fancied up for the ceremony. When they got out, they were greeted by the Mayor. "Well hello, Girls! Oh! And Boys! I'm so glad that you came!"

"Thank you Mayor!" Said Blossom.

"Well, come on in! Come, come! I insist!" Said the Mayor as he lead them inside.

When they all got in, everybody saw the RowdyRuff Boys and started to whisper conversations while looking at them with happy looks. Brick heard a conversation between two men talk about them.

"Look! It's the RowdyRuff Boys! The PowerPuff Girls former arch rivals!" Said one of them.

"They're becoming ex-super villains, aren't they?" asked another.

"Yes! They will soon be renowned as heroes!"

"I heard that the blue one and the green one have done something good for once, but... what about the red one?"

"I don't know... we'll have to wait and see, I guess." Brick was a bit wiered out on hearing peope talk positivley about him and his brothers.

The Mayor lead them to a table that was reserved for them. Bubbles gasped in joy saying "Oh boy! We get our own table!"

"I'll go and get us some refreshments." Said the Professor.

The Professor was about to go and get the glasses, until Brick said "No wait! Uh... I'll go get it."

"Are you sure you want to do it?" The Professor asked.

"Uh... Yeah! I'll be right back!" Brick left, leaving Blossom the only one feeling worried about what is about to happen. So she decided to follow him.

Brick poured eight glasses and then took the potion out and was about to put one drop in one of the glasses, until Blossom's voice said "Brick," Brick yelped and quickly hid the potion. "Somethings troubling you! I can tell with those scared and sad eyes."

Brick then looked at Blossom in an angry and annoyed face saying "Will you butt out? I don't need your help! I didn't even ask for it!"

Blossom sighed calmly and said "Brick... I don't care if you need my help or not! I want to help."

"Don't think that you can fool me with that 'sweet tone of yours!' I can handle this problem I'm having myself!" Brick turned away from Blossom.

"Are you really that cocky enough to think that you can help yourself?" Brick didn't bother to respond. Blossom sighed and said "Brick... I know what your going through... Your jealous of me for being someone Boomer wants to be with..."

Brick, in denial of that, said "So what if I am?"

"Look, I trust Boomer, and he trusts me. Do you want to be alone for the rest of you life?"

"Shut up! Why do you care if I do feel alone? I'm suppose to be your enemy! And your supposed to be gloating over taking what I had away from me! What is wrong with you?"

Blossom looked down and said "Look, if this whole thing is about the day we blew you guys up with our kisses... I'm sorry, okay?"

Brick was taken aback of what Blossom just said. She said she was sorry for blowing him up. He looked down and said "Sorry? Why should you be sorry about how ridiculous and humiliating it is to have super powers and yet have many weaknesses, such as a stupid kiss?"

"Is that all you care about? To be a better fighter than everybody else? Because I don't think you do." Brick became confused of why she said that. "I think I've realized that what you actually want is respect and acceptance, but the problem is you don't know how, and it's because of Mojo and HIM, who have misguided you and treated you harshly, and you didn't have any friends. And you also didn't know that your brothers were your friends, until you lost them."

Brick made a sad expression. He felt that she was right. After that fight he had with Boomer, he started to feel alone in the world. But Blossom was trying to help him not feel alone, whether he was her enemy or not. "Well, why do you care if I have friends or not? Why now?"

"Because... when I let my frustration of you guys out on Boomer, and hurt his feelings... I felt awful. I saw that he is just as human as everyone else. And that made me believe that maybe... you're the same way. You're just a bit more difficult to convince. And with that being the case, if Boomer hates you, why do you think he came back?"

"I... I don't know..."

"Because I asked him to, and because he's your brother, no matter what."

Brick didn't think that he would hear that from a so called enemy of his. Brick then turned to her and said "Alright... I'll tell you..." He then took the potion out. "You see this stupid thing?"

Blossom looked at the potion in confusion saying "Yeah... what about it?"

"This is a huge problem that seems impossible to escape! Even if someone like you did help me... There is no alternate way. Even for my brothers."

Brick was about to resume in pouring in the potion, but then Blossom held him back saying "Brick, wait! Before you do this, just think. Wouldn't it mean so much that you would do anything to keep the ones you care about safe even if it means facing your fears?" Brick didn't say anything In response. "Just think about it.

When Blossom left, Brick thought to himself "Is she for real?" He looked at the potion. He couldn't believe that she didn't even demand or threaten him like she would do whenever they met. "Does she really care about me? Does she... does she really feel bad for me and Boomer?" He shook off his thoughts and put one drop in one of the glasses with a grimly sad expression. He then took all eight of them to the table.

He placed the glass that had the potion in front of Boomer. He then sat next to Boomer with a guilt face. Boomer noticed Brick looking let down. Feeling guilty for Brick looking like that, he said "Brick?"

"Huh? Y-yeah?"

"I never got the chance to tell you that the Professor wants us to be a part of his family. He wants us to be his sons."

Brick made a surprised expression. "What? He... he wants to... adopt us...?" Brick asked. Boomer nodded yes.

"That's right Brick. I would like you and your brothers to be a new addition to my family." Said the Professor.

Brick then looked down and said "Well... I don't know... I mean... We've been fighting your girls ever since we we're first created... and..."

The Professor then gently patted him on the back, something that Brick nerver felt before. And it felt good. All he felt were things like bruses from punches and kicks, being given a friendly phyical feeling was new to him. "Oh, I know. But, seeing how Boomer showed that he has sadness and regret, it shows that you boys have many different feelings, besides anger and hatred. And I believe that you boys need a father that is strict, but respects you, and would never abandoned you, that will always be there for you. What do you say?"

Brick never heard anyone talk about him like that before. He started to feel a fuzzy feeling inside. A feeling that felt like drifting in soft clouds. Brick scratchd the back of his head in thought and said "Well... uh..."

Before he could say anything, the Mayor adjusted the microphone and said "Everyone! Everyone! I have a brief announcement to make! I'd like to thank you all for coming to the anniversary party! It has been eighty years since the day Townsville was found, and so we give our respects to the founder! With that said, I propose a toast!"

Everybody raised their glasses to cheer. Boomer was about to lift his glass, when Brick stopped him and said "Wow! Boomer! That's actually mine. It's grape."

"Oh! Uh... Okay." Brick then took the glass as Boomer drank up. Brick tossed the fruit juice that was in the glass away. Blossom saw what he did, and smiled in relief. Brick smiled back at Blossom.

Brick then said in his thoughts "Go ahead and try to get him... uh... HIM! Because I'm ready for you to do your worst!" Then, to Brick's confusion, Boomer was looking a little dizzy. "Boomer? You okay?"

"Uh oh! Do you think he's getting sick?" Bubbles asked in concern.

And before they knew it, Boomer screamed in pain and started to grow fur, his nose started to stretch out, his nails turned into claws, his ears became pointy, his hands and feet became huge, and his teeth grew sharp. In other words... he turned into a werewolf like monster! Everyone including Brick, were shocked and scared at what they saw happened. "Wha... Boomer...! Why are you...?"

Boomer looked at Brick and snarled as he reached an arm back and swung it at him, hitting him across the floor. The girls and Butch moved away from Boomer and everyone else ran up stairs to the second floor and watched as Boomer started to thrash the place like the wild animal he was turned into.

Then, HIM slowly descended from above, laughing evilly. "My, my...! What a magnificent performance, Brick, my boy! simply amazing."

Brick angrily got up and cried "HIM! What did you do to Boomer?"

"I didn't do anything, my dear boy...!" Said HIM. "But you did!" He floated to Brick holding him by the shoulder. "All you wanted was to let Boomer become strong enough to defeat the Powerpuff Girls! And the only way you could do that, was if something inside of him... of which he refused to unleash from deep within... were to come out and take control!"

"This isn't what I wanted!"

"Oh yes, it is!" HIM then disappeared and reappeared beside Boomer with claws on his hairy shoulders. "It is what you wanted for him after all, to be like you, to be as tough as you, to be as ruthless as you, and so... he is! He has become what will never go away in your hearts, if you had hearts...! You see? He is as evil as you wanted him to be!"

Hearing that mad the citizens except the Professor, Ms. Kean, the Mayor and Ms. Bellum, look disapproving of Brick.

"Is this true?"

"That ungrateful punk!"

"Does he have no regrets?"

Brick looked around and heard what they were saying and it was overwhelming him. he then looked at Boomer in his monster form, and saw what he had done.

"No...! Th... this can't be real...!" Brick said in his thoughts. "I thought that I was toughening Boomer up... Now I see that what I was really doing... was turning him into a mindless... bloodthirsty monster that would kill anyone... including me... all because of the way I treated him... and because of the way I am..." Brick then fell to his knees and closed his eyes in full guilt and sorrow. "I... I'm... not the best of the best... I'm... a monster..."

Then, after a long moment of silence, Blossom's voice broke the silence saying "Don't think that you can fool us that easily... HIM...!" Everyone, including Brick looked at Blossom in surprised confusion. "I know this was your doing and not Brick's!"

HIM, without turning to face her and without frowning, said "Oh, is that so? How could I be responsible for this? Do enlighten us all, if you will!"

"It's elementary, my dear HIM!" Blossom began as she explained. "You saw Boomer save Townsville from a monster! Confused of that, you decided to see what could drive him to do that, and when you did... you saw it!"

"Saw what?" Said HIM, still looking as if he doesn't know what she is talking about.

"Tears! Tears in the eyes of a RowdyRuff Boy! A mere sign that the RowdyRuff Boys have many other feelings than anger and hate of which most people just saw! And after seeing me apologize for being so cruel to him and hugging him... you knew right then... that resurrecting the RowdyRuff Boys and improving their evil proved to have a fatal flaw, and you didn't want anyone to see that! So you tried to think of a way to keep the RowdyRuff Boys from truing good and you did it by exploited Brick's jealousy on me and gave him that potion!"

HIM chuckled and clapped at the story and said "My, such an interesting story, Blossom. Who do you think you are? His lawyer? Well then, I'm Judge Judy! And I say he is guilty!"

Blossom then stated "Wrong, HIM! Boomer went to tell Brick the truth about what he's been doing. Unfortunately though, as it turned out, Brick had already found out about it!"

"And so he plotted to use Boomer against you!"

"That is a lie!" Blossom retorted. "Brick was angry with Boomer for keeping secrets from him and they got into an argument! Boomer was so angry that he said things that made Brick snap with fury."

"Yes...! But that doesn't change the fact that it was he who did it!"

Blossom shook her head as she said "This morning, Boomer came back and apologized for keeping our relationship a secret, which confused Brick. Then Boomer brought him to our house and then Buttercup had a heart to heart talk with Brick, telling him that Boomer wants friends more than power."

"As if he would care what Boomer desires!" HIM said in response. "What he wants is Boomer to be back on his side!"

"He does care! He may not show it, but he cares." Blossom said with a hand to her heart. "He even threw the potion you gave him out the window."

HIM shrugged his claws and said "He clearly had second thoughts then, thinking that you girls are trying to trick him!"

"You threatened him when he refused to do what you say! But I convinced Brick that he has to face his fears if he wants to keep what he lost."

"He must've ignored you , because he made one drop of that potion in the one Boomer drank from."

"He might've, but the Professor said that he wishes adopt him. You were there the whole time and you knew right then that Brick would no longer fear you! So you switched the fruit juice in the glasses!"

"Don't be absurd! Why would I do that?"

"Because you were afraid."

Hearing that made HIM taken aback. "What...?! What did you just say...?!"

"You thought you could rely on Brick because of his anger and jealousy, but you greatly underestimate human emotions! Like loneliness and regret!"

HIM glared daggers at Blossom. "You have some nerve saying that to me, Blossom!"

"You told Brick that it would make Boomer powerful, you didn't tell him that it would turn him into a monster! You are such a cruel father to the RowdyRuff Boys! You've treated them in such terrible ways that no parent should treat his or her child, ever! And not even the boys deserve such misery being under your shadow!"

A moment of silence took place. Brick was astonished by how Blossom tried to defend him, even if he was her enemy. He never thought that anyone in their right minds would defend someone that was wanting to defeat them. He then felt guilt for all the fights he had with her for the first time, feeling sorry for being jealous of her and distrusting her in the first place.

Then HIM slowly walked up to her saying "Blossom... my dear child... you know very well that you should learn to... SEAL YOUR LIPS TIGHT!" He then reached his claw back and hit Blossom across on the face, making her roll across the floor.

In anger of what he saw, the Professor cried out "HIM! HOW DARE YOU ASSAULT MY DAUGHTER! You stop this madness and change Boomer back, now!"

HIM laughed at the Professor and said "Oh, Professor, your hatred towards me is just satisfaction to me... And by the way... even if I want to change Boomer back, which I don't, I'm afraid I can't. As of now, Boomer is slowly losing his humanity! And by a matter of moments, he will become a permanent slave of evil! And there's nothing you can do about it!"

Boomer then started to thrash the place. Bubbles went up to him and said "Boomer! Wait! Please! Stop doing this! This isn't like you!" Boomer's humanity wasn't strong enough for him to listen to Bubbles, so he pushed her away with great force.

Then Buttercup punched Boomer and said "That was not cool, Boomer! Don't make me want to beat you up!" Boomer roared at her, making it like wind was blowing hard. "Okay! I warned ya!" Buttercup then started to beat Boomer up, however, it didn't have any affect. Boomer then slashed at Buttercup, making her fly right into a table.

Butch then went up to him and said "Look, little bro! As awesome as you look right now, I don't think you should be acting like complete phyco-path! You don't want me to be fighting you, Boomer!" Boomer knocked Butch away, making him crash against the wall and fall to the floor. "Okay, maybe you do...!" He was about to attack, but he could still feel the pain in his bones that are still healing.

Blossom then approached him slowly and said "Boomer!" Boomer gave Blossom his attention. "Boomer, please stop! I know that your in there still! You have to fight it, Boomer! Fight it! You can't let this monster that has been inside you take control of you! You need to show it that you don't need it to be powerful! You need friends to show how strong you've become! HIM is trying to make a puppet out of you like he would do to everybody else. But you're not his puppet anymore. You are a free spirited boy. Fight this monster that is trying to gain control of you. Please..."

Seeing and hearing Blossom say those words made Brick finally believe that Blossom does care for Boomer. And the part about friends show him being strong made him remember Buttercup telling him about Boomer fighting for friendship.

Boomer looked at Blossom with threatening eyes at first, but then slowly started to show innocents. Unfortunately, it wasn't enough. Boomer shock his head, grabbed Blossom and slammed her against the wall. Buttercup and Bubbles would have gone to save her, but the blow they received from Boomer had made them badly injured. So all they could do was sit and watch helplessly.

"Yes! YES! Do it Boomer!" HIM encouraged. "Destroy her! Make her suffer!"

Boomer was about to do so, but then he was zapped by a laser, which made him let go of Blossom. He turned and saw Brick looking back at him in anger. "You stop picking on that little girl, Boomer!" He cried angrily "If you want to beat somebody up, then beat up me! Unless your to much of a loser to do that!" Everyone gasped at what Brick requested as Boomer angrily charged right at Brick.

Boomer slashed every claw right at Brick and Brick didn't even bother to try to fight back. Blossom, worried about this, said "Brick, what are you doing? Why aren't you fighting back? He's gonna kill you!"

Bubbles, seeing what was happening cried in tears "Boomer...! Please... don't do this to your brother...!"

Butch, still feeling pain, said "Brick...! Hang on, bro! I'm... I'm comin for ya!"

Buttercup then said "No, wait! I think he knows what he's doing."

After being beaten up so badly, Brick collapsed to the floor on his back. Boomer grabbed Brick by the neck and was about to lung for the kill. "Ah! How delightful! A brother killing a brother for all the pain he has caused him! How lovely!" HIM applaud.

Before Boomer could strike, Brick, feeling weak enough to struggle to talk, looked at Boomer in the eye with sadness and guilt saying "Boomer... be... before... before you... kill me... I... I just want you to know that... you were right... You were right about me... about what I am... about how bad I've been to you... and you have the right to... to hate me... I always looked at... myself as the... toughest guy in town... and made you think that... I wouldn't be lonely at all... But... the truth is... I felt alone..." Boomer's anger expression melted into a surprised and calm one. "When I was about to finish you off... I... I didn't know... what I was doing... I was letting my anger get the best of me... I... I was about to kill you... I didn't know why I didn't do it until... I've realized that... even though I didn't show it or maybe thought about it that way... you were... you were like a friends to me... That's why... I let you go... I didn't... want to... let you leave that way..." Boomer, hearing that, started to make a face of sadness. Brick then had tears quickly roll down his cheeks from how emotional he was feeling in this moment. "So... I just wanted you to know that... I'm sorry... I'm everything ring a bad brother... and taking you for granted..."

Boomer then shed a tear from his monster eye after hearing Brick's words. He then said softly "Brick..." Then, he let Brick go and started to roar as he held his head in a way as if he was having an aching headache.

"What? NO! THIS ISN'T POSSIBLE!" HIM cried in anger.

"Oh, but it is, HIM! It is!" Said Buttercup.

Then, in a blue flash, everyone covered their eyes. Then, when the light faded, it revealed Boomer back to his human form with his tuxedo all ripped and messed up.

**(R&R)**


	11. Ch11 A New Life

Ch. 11 A New Life

Feeling weak on his feet, Boomer was about to lose his balance, but Bubbles managed to catch him. Bubbles place a hand on Boomer's head and asked "Boomer! Are you okay?"

Boomer groaned and said "Yeah... I'm okay. Feeling a little dizzy though... What happened?"

"Well... Brick used HIM's potion to turn you into a monster." Said Bubbles nervously.

"What?" Booomer said in shock.

Bubbles quickly calmed him down saying "But he used his words right form his heart to save you!"

"He... he did?" Boomer said, all surprised that Brick actually expressed his feelings. He looked at Brick who got up and looked at Boomer with a sad face. "Brick... thank you."

"Don't bother thanking me, Boomer... I mean, first I almost killed you, then I almost made you become a blood-thirsty monster! Sure, the only reasone I went through this was to try to get you to be my friend again... But... I was a sucker for evil... just like I always was... and it nearly cost me my life... You were right... I was afraid of the world, when I should be afraid of myself... Buttercup was right too... I'm horrible at being an older brother..." Said Brick as he turned away and lowered his head in depression. "I always thought that I was tuffening you up, and didn't think that it would make you hate me... but... I was blind and wrong... I don't deserve anyone's pity... I should have been the only one who blew up when the girls kissed us... Good bye... little bro..."

Boomer made a fully guilty and sad face, he nearly started to formed up some tears in his eyes when he heard him say 'good bye.' Everybody made sad expressions on what was going on.

Boomer was about to say something to make Brick stop, when HIM suddenly grabbed Boomer, making him scream in pain. "As much as I hate to ruin sad moments, which I do, I'm afraid I'm not finished here!" He looked at Boomer with an evily angry face as he said "You, you pathetic little imbacile, will have to go through the harshest of punishments for disgracing me!"

Brick saw what was going on and became enraged. He zipped over to HIM and ordered "HIM! You let my little brother go, now!"

"SILENCE YOU WORTHLESS WORM!" HIM shouted in a roaring voice. "I believe that I told you that you will face a sever consequence for failing! Since you failed in doing as you were told, I will have to destroy you and painfully reincarnate your brothers as I see fit with my own claws!" HIM was about to shoot from his mouth.

But then, Bubbles caught him by the leg saying "You leave Boomer alone, you big bully!"

HIM, seeing Bubbles grabbing hold of his leg, lifted his leg up and wobbled it up and down, trying to get Bubbles off. "Why you...! How... dare you... interfere! Get... off of me you... little brat!" HIM was able to shake Bubble off of himself. Bubbles was knocked right into Brick as they both fell and rolled on the floor and stopped near Butch.

"Bubbles! Brick!" Blossom shouted, making HIM turn his head and glare at Blossom with rage in his eyes.

Blossom then felt great fear in her heart when she looked into his frightening and angry eyes.

Bubbles got up followed by Brick. "Are you okay?" Bubbles asked.

Brick looked at Bubbles, surprised of how Bubbles wanted to know if he was alright. He looked down and said "I don't know..." Bubbles saw how sad Brick was and understood why.

She placed her hands on his shoulders and said with gentl eyes "Brick... I know that you think that Boomer hates you... But, there's something that you didn't know. Blossom explained that the resone that you let him go was that because he's your brother and, even though you don't express it very well... you love him. Don't you see? He feels guilty for saying what you didn't want to hear. He wants to appologize to you and forgive you." When Bubbles finished, Brick looked down in guilt.

"Why would you care if me and Boomer get along...?" Brick asked.

"Because I agree with Boomer that your scared of being seen as weak, but I want to show you that you won't have to be seen as weak if you surround yourelf with people who have grown to like you for sacreficing yourself for them. Being bad will only make people have a desire to make you suffer in great pain. And I don't want that happening to you because... even if your bad, your still just a boy..." When Bubbles finished, Brick became surprised that the resone Bubbles is nice to him is becaue she sees him as a child that needs guidance. "Plus, because your my big brother."

Brick made a surprised expression of what he heard. "Wait, what?"

Butch felt his bones feeling a bit better as he went up to Brick and said with a serious look "It's true, Mojo confessed it himself that he helped the prof. create the Powerpuff Girls by mistake and he tricked them into building his observatory. Can you believe that he never told us, bro?!"

Brick was completely in shock of what he just heard. And as of now, he is feeling the guilt and regret he felt the night he almost ended Boomer's life.

HIM then slowly approached Blossom saying "YOU...! You are the main reason this whole thing happened! I'll be sure to dispose of you as well!"

Boomer saw Blossom under HIM's shadow, feeling scared. He faced HIM with anger and said "You had better not! You leave Blossom and her sisters alone!"

"STILL YOU TONGUE, YOU WRETCHED BRAT! You will watch as your so called friend dies by my claws!" Blossom closed her eyes and covered herself with her arms as HIM opened his claws, getting ready to lung for the kill. But then, HIM was zapped by a laser, making him let go of Boomer. HIM turned and saw that the laser came from Buttercup. HIM then became even more enraged and shouted "HOW DARE YOU!"

HIM then blasted a dealy ray right at Buttercup. Blossom cried out "NOOOO!"

Brick saw the ray coming right at Buttercup, so he zoomed right in front of her, making himself get zapped by the ray. He screamed in great pain making everybody gasped in shock. After being exposed to the attack, Brick fell to the floor lifeless. "BRICK! NOOO!" Boomer cried.

"Next time, don't step out of line!" HIM exlaimed in a sinister roar.

Butch clutched his fists in great rage as he slowly got up with the bandages falling off of him. He then blasted off towards HIM. HIM widened his eyes in surprise when he saw Butch coming towards him. Butch then started to punch and kick him all over as Boomer and Buttercup hurried to over to Brick's lifeless body.

"Brick! Brick!" Boomer shouted, pulling him by the shrit trying to wake him up as he started to have tears fall from his eyes and right on Brick. "Brick! You gotta get up! You can't be gone! You just can't!" Buttercup then started to have tears roll down her cheecks seeing how Brick went so far as to sacrifice himself to save her life

Bubbles cried also, as she said "What have I done... I told him that he needs to sacrefice himself... but I didn't mean that way..." Blossom held on to Bubbles, who also shed tears over what Brick just did.

The citizens were all astoned and sad of how a RowdyRuff Boy sacrificed himself for a PowerPuff Girl. Boomer sobbed and continued "Brick! I'm sorry! I didn't mean any of it! I don't hate you! Your the greatest brother in the whole world!"

Boomer placed his clutching hands on Brick as he continued crying. Then, after a little while, a familiar voice said "No... Your the greatest brother..."

Hearing that, Boomer opened his eyes in surprise and looked at Brick's face. "Brick?" Brick opened his eyes and made a smirk. Boomer and Buttercup made expressions of joyful relief. "Brick! Your okay!"

"You can't take me down that easily...!" Said Brick as he slowly tried to get up. Boomer and Buttercup helped him up.

Butch kept on punching and kicking HIM, until HIM grabbed Butch's hand with his claw and started to slowly crush him. "THAT IS QUITE ENOUGH!" HIM roared. "You and Boomer will become my permanent slaves for evil and like it!"

"Not if I have anything to say about it!" Said Brick, who made HIM widen his eyes in surprise when he saw that Brick was still alive.

"What? Impossible! No one could ever survive that attack! That was my most deadliest attack of all!"

"You can't take down a kid born with super powers that easily, HIM!" Said Brick as he glared at HIM. "Now, let Butch go!"

"I think not!" HIM refused. "You boys have shamed your father! There for, I must punish all three of you... IN WAYS BEYOND CRUELTY!"

"You are not our father! You used me to make it look like me and my brothers will always be evil and will die evil! A real father wouldn't use his kids as tools, or force them on doing what he wants them to do, or watch his offsprings nearly kill each other! If Boomer should hate anybody in his family... it should be you, and only you! You never cared about us at all! But Blossom... even though he's suppose to be her enemy, she started to care for Boomer and... he loves her for all the caring she's given him! Seeing it now, I'm starting to believe that I don't want to be in your sick little 'family' anymore!"

HIM then glared at Brick in an infuriated stare saying "And where would you brats be without me?"

"With a real father! A father that cares for you, that wouldn't force you to do something he wants you to do! A father, that doesn't treat you like a puppet or a mindless animal! What I want is a father that will never use you for his own pride! A father that will never threaten you or abandon you for disappointing him! A father that accepts you no matter what! I want a father like... Professor Utoniume!"

The Professor smiled and sniffled, all touched at what he just heard. HIM then said in disgust "Bleagh! How is it possible that someone like you could ever have thoughts like that?"

"I don't know!" Said Brick. "And you know what? I don't care! There are a lot of weird things that happen in this world... and this is probably one of them... But it's a good weird thing... and I like it! And by the way, the only monster around here... IS YOU!" Brick then charged right at HIM in the speed of light. He punched him in the gut, making him let go of Butch. He then punched him in the face, and kicked him in the crouch, and on the knee cap. He beaten HIM up so bad that with one final punch, HIM's legs started to shake as he fell to the ground. "And you better stay way from my family...!"

Everyone cheered for Brick's victory, much to his surprise. Bubbles zoomed over to him in joy saying "Hurray! You saved us! You saved us all!"

"Thanks for saving my neck, bro!" Said Butch.

"You did it, Brick! You're a hero!" Said Blossom.

Brick then looked down in guilt saying "Yeah... but... how can you all cheer for me? I mean... look at me... I was created to cause nothing but destruction... I've caused trouble for everybody, and I've wrecked the city in many ways... I'm not needed here... I don't deserve glory... I don't even deserve to live here... Good bye... Townsville..." Brick then started to walk away in depression.

Then Boomer suddenly burst into tears and grabbed hold of Brick which surprised him in a confused way. "NO! DON'T GO, BRICK! PLEASE! I don't want you to leave! I want you to stay! With us!"

"But... Boomer... you said... you don't care if you ever see me again!"

Boomer sniffled and said "What ever I said, Brick... I'm sorry...! I'm sorry that I made you think that I hated you.. I'm sorry that I left..."

Brick looked at Boomer for a moment, seeing as how much Boomer wanted him to stay and not disown him as a brother. He couldn't believe that even after being such a jerk, he was being loved. Then, with some tears shedding from his eyes, Brick gave him a hug back saying "I'm sorry too..." After a heart-warming brotherly-love moment, he broke the hug and placed a hand on his head. Boomer looked up at Brick with sad eyes as Brick smiled. "If you want me to be your friend that badly... I'll stay. And I promise, that I'll never treat you like dirt again." Boomer made an excited and happy expression. "We cool?"

"Super cool!" Said Boomer.

Brick then took his hat off and placed it on Boomer's head. But when he looked at it all weird, Brick took it back and said "Eh... actually, I think I better look for a blue one."

Buttercup then tapped Brick on the shoulder. Brick gave Buttercup his attention as she placed her hands behind her back, looked at the floor scratching the tip of her shoes on the floor and said "Brick... I... I was wrong..."

"About what?"

"About you being a horrible big brother. You showed that you regretted what you did to Boomer after seeing how much he actually means to you. You showed that you care about your brothers. You didn't even care if you had to die or not in order to keep them safe or protected. You've done all that you did to save everybody that you've grown found of." She then blushed. "Including me..." Brick and Buttercup smiled at each other. Then, Buttercup gave Brick a punch in the eyes.

Brick got up and said in a ticked off voice "What was that for?"

"That was for deceiving us form the beginning!" Said Buttercup angrily. Then she gave him a hug, which made Brick blush as she said in a more calmer voice "And this... is for saving my life."

Buttercup broke the hug as Brick asked "So... You and me are cool too?"

Buttercup smirked with her arms crossed and said "Frosty!"

Hearing that, he smiled and placed his hat on Buttercup's head. Brick looked at it and did the same weird look at it. He took it back and said "I'd better find a green one too, maybe."

The Professor then walked up to Brick, knelled down to him with his hand on Brick's shoulder and said "Brick, you have risked your own life to keep from losing the ones you care about. Even when it seems that you wouldn't care, you proved that you could! And, because of that, I would be more than proud to accept you as a son!"

Brick smiled at what he heard. "Thanks... dad." The Professor smiled as he gave him a hug.

They broke the hug, and Blossom approached him with a gentle smile saying "I knew... I knew that right when Boomer told me that you let him go, you had human emotions just like everybody else."

Brick looked back at Blossom then away, scratching the back of his head saying "Blossom, there's something I want to confess... I was... I was jealous of you... Not just of you and Boomer's friendship... But of... Everything else... I didn't want to admit that I felt like I was in your shadow, or that I hated you for having life easy on you and hard on me, and it's because... I was scared of being seen as weak..."

Blossom held her hands to her heart with a sad expression. "I know how it feels to be hated by a whole town, Brick... Because we've caused trouble on our first day of school without knowing... I'm sorry you had to be born in a much crueler way..."

Brick made a smile and said "It wasn't your fault. It was no one's... It was fate, and I was living in a life without love, and I didn't realize what I had, until I've lost it. And you. You helped me get it back."

Blossom felt touched at how a violent and stupid boy could turn into a careful and wise one. And how he grew to love the ones that he's supposed to hate. She then hugged him saying "I would be more than glad to call you... my brother."

Brick gave her a hug back saying "And I'll be the same way, having you as a sister. Thanks... for showing me what I needed in my life and for showing me love. And for being a good freind to Boomer while I wasn't."

"Your welcome. And thank you... for protecting me, Buttercup, and Bubbles. And saving Boomer."

"Don't mention it." Then Brick made a sad face and looked down in a bit of concern. "There's just a lot of other things that me and my bros gotta make up for..."

Blossom then broke the hug and, with a kind smile, she said "We know. But we'll help!" Brick smiled at Blossom when he heard that.

The Mayor then came up saying "I don't think that would be necessary, Blossom!" Everybody looked at the Mayor in confusion of what he meant by that. "Because, that act of heroism that Brick did was more than enough for him to make up for all the nasty things the boys did to this town. Not only that, but it give me great pleasure, to award him! Brick Jojo! For your self sacrifice, I here by award you, the highest rank of honor!" He then placed a medal of honor on Brick's chest.

The Mayor then reached out for a hand shake. Brick placed his hand and... ZAP! The Mayor got electrocuted. Everybody gasped at what they saw. Brick looked at his hand in confusion and saw he had a hand-buzzard. He took it off and said "Oops! Eh... sorry... old habits...!"

Everybody laughed at the moment, including the Mayor. Then they heard painful groaning sounds. They turned and saw HIM all in pain and misery. Blossom then went over to HIM and said honestly "Gee, HIM. I'm sorry that I'm the main reason why the RowdyRuff Boys turned from bad to good."

HIM picked him self up on his hip as he said "Oh, forget it...! I've just witnessed too much love and kindness in this place for one night..." He then dropped to the floor and held his legs up to his chest with his eyes widened in fear as he slowly crawled away in self pity. "Need... hatred...!"

Bubbles then looked in concern and said "You know... He might not feel like it now, but I'm starting to get an uneasy feeling that he'll be plotting revenge on us all."

"Well, if he does, then we'll be there to face it, together!" Said Brick.

Hearing that, Butch then thought of something and said "Wait... if we fight side by side, dose this mean that the girls can't be called the PowerPuff Girls and we can't be called the RowdyRuff Boys anymore?"

"I don't think that would be necessary either. But... I do believe that we need to change the look of the hot line." Said the Mayor.

**(R&R)**


	12. Epilouge

**Reading the Reviews, I figured that they were right and I needed to do some improving. So I took the last part of the last chapter and putted it up as an Epilouge, as well as improved some of the chapters. Enjoy!**

Epilouge

The next day, the PowerPuff Girls and RowdyRuff Boys were at school. Boomer played catch with some kids, when one accidently hit Boomer on the head, making him have little tears in his eyes. Blossom, who was playing jump rope with some girls, saw what happened and came over to make Boomer feel better. The boy that hit him apologized, making Boomer sniff in the tears and smile.

In a sand box, Butch was making a battle castle while Bubbles made a more friendly looking castle. Then Mitch came along and kicked Bubbles' castle. He laughed while Bubbles cried. Butch turned to see what was going on. He saw Bubbles crying and Mitch laughing, so he zoomed right in front of Mitch and made a threatening and angry glare at him, making him scream and run away. Bubbles stopped crying and smiled at Butch.

Buttercup played hit-ball with Brick. Brick made one powerful punch and Buttercup smirked as she made a more powerful punch. The ball flew around as it accidentally hit Brick. Buttercup gasped and went over to Brick to see if he was okay. Brick got up and made a mad glare at Buttercup, but then he smiled and laughed hystericaly and Buttercup joined in.

Then the hot-line, which was now has a puppy's face on it, buzzed. Brick looked at Blossom and saw that she wasn't going to answer it. "Well, aren't ya gonna get that?" He asked in a bit of inpatients.

Blossom looked at Brick with a smile and said "Actually, this time, it's your turn to go get it."

Brick made a surprised expression then smiled. Then, Buttercup turned to Bubbles and said "Since when did we take turns to answer the phone? And who's idea was it for the hot-line to look like a dog?" Boomer put his hands behind his back trying to look innocent.

He then went in, picked the phone up and said "Yeah Mayor? The Gangreen Gang, huh? We'll deal with this!" He hung up and said "Look's like the town's gonna be painted green, guys! Let's add some red, blue, and pink!"

In the strain tracks, The Gangreen Gang were spraying graffiti all over the walls. "Heh, heh, heh! This is a work of art, fellas!"

"Yeah! It's too bad no one appreciates it!" Said Lil' Aturo.

Then, Snakes spotted the girls coming and said "Hey, Ace-ssssss! Those-ssssss PowerPuff Girlsssssss are coming thisssssss way!"

Ace and the rest of the gang looked up and saw three colored beams coming towards them. Ace laughed and said "It wouldn't matter! We're ready for them! Cause it's gonna be three against five!" Then he saw three more colored beams of light coming, much to his confusion. "Huh? Wait a sec! What are those other three beams? What the heck?"

"What is it, Senior Ace?" Lil' Aturo asked.

"Those little punks, the RowdyRuff Boys are coming along with the girls!" Ace exclaimed as Brick gave Ace a punch in the face. Butch pulled out Snake's tongue, Blossom kicked Gruber in the face, Bubbles gave Lil' Aturo an upper-cut punch, and Buttercup and Boomer both gave Billy some nice punches in the gut as the scene cuts to the Townsville Jail where the Gangreen Gang were being locked up.

Later that night at the Utoniume house, the boys and the girls got ready for bed. The boys had a three way bunk-bed to sleep in. Each level with sheets that have the boys trade-mark colors.

Bubbles was about to go to bed, but stopped when she noticed that she was missing her stuffed octopus. She looked desperately everywhere for it. When she couldn't find it, she started to cry. Then she stopped when Brick gently tapped her on the shoulder and showed her that he found what she was looking for. She gasped in happiness, hugged her stuffed octopus and then gave one to Brick. Brick smiled and gave her a hug back.

Everybody got to bed, except for Blossom and Boomer. When everybody seemed to have closed their eyes and Boomer was about to go to bed, Blossom placed a hand on his shoulder. Boomer looked at her and smiled. They then gave each other a warm hug. "Good night Boomer. I love you." Said Blossom.

"I love you, too." Said Boomer.

The Professor came in and said "Alright, it's time to..." He then saw Blossom and Boomer hugging. "Aw... That's my girl..." Blossom and Boomer broke the hug and went straight to bed. "Well, good night girls and... boys. I'll see you all in the morning!" The Professor turned the lights off and was about to walk to his room, but then the lights came back on, much to his confusion. He looked around the room, and spotted a light switch near Brick. "Huh? Since when were their two light switches in this room?"

Hearing that, Buttercup looked up at the celieng and whistled trying to look innocent. "Sorry. Just not tired yet." Said Brick.

The Professor nodded his head and said "Well, you still should go to bed. You'll be falling asleep soon enough. Trust me."

Brick then turned the light off. The Professor was about to walk away again, but the Brick turned the lights back on saying "Nah! Not tired yet!"

The Professor chuckled saying "Brick! You have to turn the lights off! Everybody else is tired."

"Okay..." Said Brick as he turned the lights off. But then he turned the lights back on. "Nope! Still not tired!"

The Professor then made a stern look saying "Brick! I am not in the mood for games, right now!"

"Okay, sorry." Brick turned the lights off. And he, yet again, turned the lights back on. "Not tired!" The Professor then pointed his finger at him as if saying 'I'll get you!' Brick then quickly turned it off and back on. "Not tired!"

"Brick!" Said the Professor as he was about to walk in, but then slipped on Butch's new skate board and feel flat on his back.

Brick, surprised and nervous of what he saw happened, turned the lights off and said "Wow! Phew, suddenly, I'm feeling very sleepy...! Good night!"

Then the Professor screamed at the top of his lungs "BRIIIIIICK!"

The narrator laughed at what he witnessed and said "Well, now the Professor will have his hands full twice as much! And so once again, the day is saved! Thanks to... The PowerPuff Girls! Er... I mean... the RowdyRuff Boys. Er... maybe both of them? Or... is ti only one of these kids is responsible for the day being saved?"

Blossom then placed a fist under her chin and said "Well, I think it would be safe to say that I'm responsible for the day being saved! After all, I did teach Boomer how to be good!"

Buttercup, hearing that, glared at her and said "Oh yeah? Well, maybe you forgotten, but you were the one who was being mean to him by saying harsh things about him!"

Blossom, now mad at her, said "Oh? And I suppose punching him in the eye and getting kidnapped is considered as saving the day?"

"Hey!"

"Actually..." Said Brick with his arms crossed and eyes closed. "Seeing how I showed HIM a thing or two, I am responsible for the day being saved!"

"Well, hey! Don't forget that you were being too stubborn to let Boomer be friends with us!" Said Blossom.

Boomer then tried to calm them down saying "Actually... I think, I'm also kind of responsible for the day being saved."

"Oh... yeah! Crying! That's real heroic!" Said Buttercup.

"Hey!" Boomer snapped as Brick laughed hysterically. "Oh, sure! You can laugh about it, Mr. Lonely!"

Brick stopped laughing and made a mad face at Boomer saying "What did you say to me?"

Bubbles, not wanting to take it any more of hearing arguments, said "Stop it! Can't you see that it's tearing us apart...?" She then started crying.

"Oh great! Now look at what you guys did!" Said Brick.

"What we did?" Blossom asked in disbelief of what she just heard. "You got in on this argument!"

As they argued, Butch made a board expression and said "I'm gonna go grab a soda..."

"Mind if I tag along?" Asked the Narrator.

"Sure, no prob." Said Butch as he left the scene.

The End.

**(R&R)**


End file.
